


〔柱扉〕木叶之秋

by SiveryMesic



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, 千手柱间/千手扉间
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. 序

“无限月读，无论村子、忍者、国家还是平民，他要使一切都陷入幻术中，并随心所欲地操纵他们。”

狭小的石室内，少年低沉的嗓音撞击在四合的墙壁上，发出沉闷的回音。席地而坐的朱红色身影微微仰首，注视着面前的黑发少年语气淡漠地替自己补充完这段故事的最后一个环节。旁听的观众无人发声，在这一片昏暗与静默之中，唯余火星跃动时偶然发出的脆响。

身着样式古朴的深蓝色盔甲，白发红瞳的转生亡魂双手环胸，站在离众人稍远的地方，波澜不惊的视线掠过哥哥的头顶，投向那位在黯淡火光的簇拥中，宇智波一族仅存的后裔。

原来叱咤忍界的庞大家族，多年后也只落得这般惨淡的光景。

他的学生和那位金发的年轻人还在争先恐后地就宇智波灭族一事为彼此开脱罪责，名为佐助的黑发少年眼中毫无克制地流露出几分讥讽。千手扉间将这一切都看在眼里，架在肘弯处的的手指微微弯曲，随时都做好了结印的准备。这是在经年累月的战争中拼杀出的求生本能，没想到连一次真切的死亡都无法将之带走。

柱间依旧盘腿坐在地上，背对着自己的弟弟和火影的继任者们，对佐助的自白，日斩的罪己以及四代目的惋惜都未置一词。大蛇丸探究的目光赤裸裸地落在这位初代目身上时，他亦未有所反应，似乎整个人依旧沉浸在方才的回忆之中。

“所谓的无限月读，”清冷疏离的声音突兀地打断了后辈们的谈话，扉间冷笑一声，对宇智波佐助直言不讳道，“不过是一些肆意妄为者仰仗自己的神力，强加于俗世凡人之上的独裁专制罢了。这种枉顾众生意志，霸道却伪善的和平，确实是宇智波斑的风格。”

猿飞日斩和波风水门交换了彼此意味深长的目光，忍界之神依旧保持着他的沉默，宇智波的遗孤微皱眉头，看向白发长者那张神情同影岩雕像一般冷酷严肃的脸，漆黑的瞳孔中无悲无喜。

千手扉间目光坦然地面对着后辈的审视。

宇智波佐助，这世上的最后一双写轮眼。

生前由他向未来掷下的那枚骰子，如今竟会输到这般的一无所有。

原来相比兄长，他才是运气不好的那个人。


	2. 少时之约丨01

赶在第一场雪布下前，战亡的族人尸体被匆匆收敛进刻有千手家徽的棺椁里，入土为安。

其中便有千手族长千手佛间年纪尚幼的幺子，千手板间。

此时已是隆冬时节，厚重的新雪覆在交错的街道上，掩去了来往旅客商贩留下的足迹。年关将至，休战期本该活泼热闹的小街行人寥寥，多数商铺早已门扉紧掩，冷清的街道两旁只有居酒屋中偶尔还能传来几声喧豗。

皮质的靴底踩在松软的干雪上，发出短促却沉闷的摩擦声。少年向围拢的掌心呵出一团热气，随即敷在被冷风吹到微微发红的脸颊上，轻轻摩挲了两下。天色渐晚，居酒屋的门檐下已经亮起了火红的灯笼，少年紧了紧脖子上毛绒绒的围巾，闷头加紧了前行的脚步。

小街尽头是一家门面落魄的赌场。与室外一片萧条的景象完全不同，即使少年尚未行到跟前，赌场内的鼎沸人声已隐约传达耳畔。

微不可查地叹了口气，少年已看见他此行的目标正双手还膝，坐在嘈杂的赌场门口覆有一层薄雪的冰冷台阶上，已然空瘪的钱袋被随手搁置在身旁。

“这么做实在不太应景呢，大哥。”

千手扉间停在兄长身前，淡淡的目光受到对方伏贴的额发阻拦，无法与其下熟悉的眼瞳交汇。席地而坐的年长者将整张脸都埋进了臂弯里，没有对弟弟的劝诫作出任何回应。

扉间难耐地抿了抿唇，伸手去扶大哥的肩膀，俯身正欲挨着他并肩坐下时，却被对方利落地拦了下来。

“这里太凉了。”柱间抬起头，双眼在一片迷蒙的雾气中显出几分湿润，只眨了眨眼，又倏忽不见了。他冲弟弟露出一个安心的笑容，将钱袋重新收回怀里，借着扉间的搀扶站起了身来，顺手拂去对方肩头落下的浮雪，将幼弟一把揽进怀里。

“如果不赶紧回去的话，”脑海中浮现出临行前佛间那张怒气泵张的面容，家中一向乖顺的次子不禁打了个哆嗦，立马便被兄长往怀里搂得更紧，“父亲又要大发雷霆了。”

柱间只是不以为然地摇了摇头，目光从扉间微微皲裂的两颊上扫过，转而投向不远处闪动着温暖光泽的小店。“总之都已经晚了，多挨两下打也没什么关系。”印象中忠厚老实的兄长此时却突然对弟弟露出了一个狡黠的笑容，“要不要陪我喝两杯酒呢，扉间？你到现在还没有尝过酒的滋味吧。”

柱间提出的绝对是一个糟糕透顶的主意。扉间几乎可以想象到，当他们两兄弟一身酒气地夜半归来时，千手大宅会上演一出怎样天翻地覆的闹剧。在兄长温暖的胸膛上蹭了蹭冻僵的鼻尖，向来是由理智驱动的次子满目迟疑地皱起了眉头。

柱间揉了揉胸前的白色脑袋，凑到弟弟耳畔放缓了声线哄道：“好弟弟，大哥我都快冻僵了。只喝两杯，等身子暖和起来，我们就立马回去。”

扉间清楚自己不该轻易相信大哥这些“再赌一把”、“只喝两杯”之类的鬼话，但是鬼使神差地，在这个寒冷又有些寂寥的傍晚，他却不忍心拂去兄长的好意。

“如果板间再长几岁，我们三兄弟就可以一起喝酒了。”

掀开居酒屋的门帘时，他仿佛听见了自家大哥未说出口的细语呢喃。

走进赌场，或是拿起酒杯的千手柱间，和平日里的千手少族长完全不同。居酒屋的老板娘不知道从哪里拿来了一套玩骰子的赌具，扉间盘腿坐在席上，单手支颐，鲜有懒散地歪着脑袋，目睹自家大哥从怀里掏出两颗朱红色的骰子，眉飞色舞地同邻座的热情大叔对赌起来。

输的那方要罚酒一杯，邻座大叔运气很好，几乎眨眼功夫柱间就违背了他方才立下的“只喝两杯”的诺言，老板娘坐在一旁微笑着给黑发少年斟酒。总是容易陷入消极情绪的柱间却在这场赌局接二连三的惨败中劲头更盛，双眼中洋溢着神采飞扬的光，整个人就像一团热闹的火，似乎下一秒就要连同自己也燃烧干净。

扉间面前也放着一杯清酒，仍然是不多不少的八分满。

“这么小的年纪，还没有尝过酒的滋味吧？”邻座大叔已有些醉意微醺，摆摆手结束了与柱间的游戏，倏尔将注意力转移到旁边这位从始至终不发一言的白发小子身上，语气中不免几分讥诮地调笑道。

柱间将赌具还给老板娘，一手抓起桌面上的朱红骰子，一手托起弟弟的胳膊，只装作恶狠狠地瞪了多嘴的赌友一眼，转身便带着扉间寻了一处更偏僻的位置重新坐下，将那位多嘴的赌友隔绝在了弟弟的视线之外。

扉间已有些不悦，甚至未对端盘上酒的老板娘礼貌道谢，只盯着兄长经过酒气的蒸腾后红彤彤的双颊，语带责备道：“大哥这下总该暖和了吧，难道还要再喝吗？”

弟弟不痛不痒的指责对向来在日常琐事中表现得不太靠谱的大哥来说早已习以为常，但柱间还是有些难为情地挠了挠蘑菇头脑袋，将自己面前的杯子推向弟弟。扉间的酒留在刚刚的坐席上，没有拿来。

“既然都来了，扉间也总该尝尝吧。”

“撺掇年幼的弟弟喝酒，这就是身为大哥的作为吗？”

扉间坐直了身体，双手因为身上厚重的衣物而无法长时间保持习惯中环胸的姿势，此时只随意地搭着腕子。稚气未脱的脸颊上已能看出几分成年后的冷峻，一双红瞳中盛满了对兄长的不满，是少年尚未长开的眉目里，唯一流露出情绪的地方。

眼见弟弟对自己的一点关心毫不领情，柱间沮丧地往桌台上伏去，将半张脸都埋进了脱下的外套中，颇有些不甘心地小声嘟囔道，“说什么年幼，明明......”

明明在战场上，双手早已沾满了敌人的鲜血。

年长者及时地将后半句话咽回了喉管，兄弟二人心照不宣地错开彼此的视线，脑海中却不约而同地浮现出幺弟那副血淋淋的躯体。扉间迟疑着伸出手握住了酒杯的外沿，温热的触感透过杯壁传达至他的掌心。

他侧目，重新看向身旁消沉的兄长，开口道：“入冬以来，大哥泡在赌场里的时间越来越长了。如果不趁着休战期努力修炼的话......”

后面的话少年没有再接着说下去。即使是父亲佛间，也没有他这个做弟弟的了解自家兄长。天赋只是一架上限很高的天梯，如果不依靠自己的努力不断向上攀爬的话，无论是多么天资不凡的人也无法登顶。

大哥从来不会在修炼的事情上怠惰。宁愿选择去赌场也不愿面对父亲，只不过是因为......

“在修炼方面，扉间一直都很努力呢。不过不用为大哥担心，比起赌场，我只是更不想回家罢了。”

扉间敛起心头翻涌的思绪，语气几近淡漠地问道：“是因为板间的事情吗？”

“我果然还是，”柱间从被吐息喷得热乎乎的外套上抬起头来，平日里在弟弟们面前总是保持柔和的眉眼鲜见得锋锐起来，像一柄打磨太久后终于出鞘的利刃，“无法赞同父亲的主张。”他转头去看面无表情的扉间，利刃夺目的锋芒便在顷刻间收敛到一无所有，只是唇齿间吐出的字句仍然语气坚决。

“千手和宇智波互相争斗了这么多年，彼此欠下的血债垒如高墙。和平就像一场转瞬即逝的美梦，多少代人都无法在现实中捕获它的身影，只能像飞蛾扑火一般，不仅要为这场梦心甘情愿地献出自己的生命，还要强迫懵懂无知的孩童赴死。”

柱间的拳头猛地砸向桌台，几滴透明的液体顺势从酒杯中洒出，溅落在扉间的手背上。一双暗潮汹涌的红瞳静静地注视着杯中翻滚之后复又平静下去的水面，唇线紧抿。

兄长从克制说到怒不可遏的一番话还回荡在扉间的耳畔，不知受了哪种情感的蛊惑，白发少年端起摆放在视线聚焦处的那盏酒杯，将它慢慢凑向唇边。裹挟着一股刺鼻气味的液体像一条涓涓细流，火辣辣地划过少年喉管，卷起一阵难耐的刺痛感。

扉间竭力忍下呛咳出声的冲动，将抿进唇中的第一口酒囫囵咽下。有一股暖融融的热气在胃部火烧火燎般冉起，通过四肢百骸的连接传达到他本该清明的大脑，同时也不忘在少年的两颊处染出一抹淡淡的红晕。

“父亲与宇智波的族长，他们带领两个家族所追求的，根本就不是大哥心中的和平。”千手扉间平日里清冷的嗓音，许是因为此刻沾染了层浅薄酒气的缘故，竟罕见地热烈起来，“想要停止争斗，只要和敌人缔结协定即可。为什么不为生者着想，不为活人谋福，反而将已故烈士的亡魂化作束缚族人的道德枷锁，驱使他们为掌权者那些不容于光的野心卖命？”

柱间怔愣地注视着弟弟，深色的瞳孔中渐渐浮起一层复杂的神采。

“父亲想要的，不过是瓦解对手，消灭敌人，让千手一族成为这丑恶门阀制度唯一的座上宾。用武力威慑，迫使弱小者摒弃自由的意志成为千手的附庸。父亲的眼中只有家族利益，这样的和平不过是一种......”

“扉间！”兄长温和的呼唤倏尔将陷入回忆的弟弟重新拉回现实中来。柱间轻轻扶上扉间的肩头，伸长的手指陷入围巾毛绒绒的触感里，一时又不舍得离开。“你是千手扉间，”千手家的少族长一字一顿，虽然语气坚定，从中却听不出任何的指责，“以后不要再说这种话了。”

因为弟弟的沉默，兄弟之间的气氛一时有些压抑。

柱间一直都是两人中更擅长活跃气氛的那个。他斜眼偷觑弟弟因为心绪愤懑而紧皱的眉头，耷拉的嘴角，以及不知不觉间鼓起气来的脸蛋，暗暗压下眼中抑制不住的笑意。少年老成的扉间在走上战场之后已经很少有强烈的情绪起伏，即使偶尔会流露出几分少年的天真，也不如同龄人那般小孩性情。

扉间侧身重新与微笑的兄长对视，声线不复方才的昂扬，也不似往日里那般淡薄，像拂面的和煦微风般，缓缓道，“如果有这样一个村子，或是部落，能让所有人平等地生活在一起，人与人之间没有家族的隔阂，姓氏与姓氏之间没有尊卑的界定，所有人都要遵守相同的规则，避免不必要的纷争，不沦为仇恨的奴隶。”

如果能有这样一个村子，它的名字就是和平的名字，它的未来就是和平的荣光。

“扉间知道南贺川吗？”暮色四合，居酒屋的老板娘拿来了新点的烛台，被柱间接过，放在两人中间。不算多么明亮的火光在有些昏暗的店铺里撑出一片橙黄色的天地，只将这兄弟二人囊括其中，摇曳着将那跃动的身姿倒映在他们的眼底。柱间望着那深红的烛芯，思绪却早已飞远，“我在那里遇见了一个朋友。他连水漂都打不好，安慰人也不会，居然告诉我家里的兄弟相继夭折，最后只剩下一个弟弟这种事情。可是他的体术很厉害，与我不相上下。”

“体术能和大哥不相上下？”

“是啊，我也很惊讶，但是这位朋友让人惊讶的地方不止于此。扉间，原来向往和平的人远远不止我们两个。他告诉我，如果说有什么办法能保证我们都不死，就只有与敌人坦诚相见互不隐瞒，拜把子结为兄弟。”

“我能感觉到，我们的理想并不完全相同。但是不知道为什么，从这位同我实力相当的少年身上，我第一次如此真切地看到了和平的希望。耳边仿佛有什么声音在对我说，只要和他联手，我们可以一起做到无数前人都无法完成的事情。这份友谊，或许会成为和平的第一份盟约。”

“所以要快快变强啊，扉间。”兄长探手揉上弟弟银白色的脑袋，脸上突然绽开一个盛大的笑容，“只有变强，才能从父亲手中接过千手，带领族人走向我们的和平。”

似乎被柱间脸上的笑容所感染，扉间拍开大哥在自己脑袋上胡乱揉搓的手掌，嘴角也不自觉地微微上扬，只是嘴上还要不甘示弱地玩笑道，“也只有大哥，才能始终如一地保持住这份天真的热情。”

柱间哈哈大笑，连桌上的烛火都连带着晃动了起来。

“在这片被鲜血浇灌的贫瘠土地上，也只有天真才能成为孕育和平的土壤了。”他从怀中再一次地取出那两枚朱红色的骰子，“扉间，知道赌博的乐趣在哪里吗？”白发少年将视线落在不停旋转的骰子之上，听大哥意气风发地回答，“这是我向未来掷下的骰子。”

扉间却只是摇了摇头。“可是大哥的运气，从来都只有输个精光的时候。”

“那又有什么关系！反正每次扉间你都会来赌场赎我回去的，对吧！”

“谁让你是大哥！”

柱间再次笑出声来，伸出胳膊一把揽过弟弟的肩膀。

“扉间，因为你也相信，我们不会输的，对吧！”

扉间沉默不言，只低头静静注视着桌面上已经不再旋转的两枚骰子，最后停止在截然不同的数字上。

离开居酒屋的时候，月亮已经升起。初尝酒味的弟弟面颊通红地伏在兄长厚实的肩头，双手环住他的脖颈，毛绒绒的围巾随着身下人坚实稳重的步伐一起一伏地剐蹭着微凉的鼻尖。

一阵晚风吹过，扉间缩了缩脖子，将暴露在外的脸更近地贴上兄长的外套。弟弟说话时吐出的气息隔着衣领拂过柱间的后脑勺，他听到扉间闷闷的声音从背后响起。

“大哥，和平是什么样子的，我真的很想亲眼见一见。”

“那就在新年许愿吧，我会和扉间一起许愿的。”

一行孤零零的足印被留在两人身后，皎洁的月色落上纯白的雪，在他们身前晕染出一片清冷的光渍，延伸向未知的道路尽头。


	3. 南贺川畔丨02

“大哥很早就知道，你口中的那位朋友其实就是是宇智波的少族长吧。”

他是从什么时候知道这件事情的呢，神情恍惚地从父亲身边逃开，又被追上来的弟弟拦住去路。白日里在河边同好友分别时互相抛掷的石头还在怀里，坚硬冰冷地紧贴着自己的肌肤，千手柱间不知道该如何回答扉间的问题。

“所以那个时候你才会对我说，你们之间的友谊将会成为和平的第一份盟约。”

在忍界大大小小的家族中，宇智波的相貌从来不难分辨，遑论这位黑发黑瞳的少年还拥有与他不相上下的实力，那不是普通的忍者家族可以秘而不宣的天才。千手柱间确实很早就猜到了对方的身份，早到他连自己是什么时候猜出这件事的，都已经忘记了。

从怀里拿出那块石头，平滑的石头表面反射着当空明月清冷的光。柱间将它握进掌心，脑海中走马灯般回旋着他同宇智波斑在南贺川畔一幕一幕的往事。

虽然事先就告诉了扉间，行事谨慎的弟弟也在父亲面前多有周旋，但是频繁的外出最后还是没有瞒过长辈那双老谋深算的眼睛。凭借千手家的情报网，想要知道一个孩子的姓氏不过是信手拈来。一直以来他小心翼翼经营维护的秘密，还没有等到它开花结果的那刻，就这样过早地被曝光在了父亲和弟弟面前。

千手扉间双手环胸，站在千手大宅的庭院里，身前不远处便是大哥沉默的背影。要求大哥向自己的挚友倒戈，父亲早就被不择手段也要打垮宇智波的欲望蒙蔽了眼睛，更何况现在还远不是千手打破和宇智波之间实力平衡的时候。他几乎可以想象到，明日南贺川畔的相会必定会在大哥的暗示下草草收尾。

但是，纵使他的大哥心慈手软，宇智波家的长子也未必不会倒打一耙。

下定了决心，千手柱间用苦无在那块平滑的石头上刻下暗语。指尖在文字的凹凸上细细摩挲反复，本该是最适合打水漂的石子，如今却再也飞不到对岸去了吧。

“明天，我会想办法劝斑离开。扉间，到时候你一定要帮我拦下父亲。”

“你太天真了，大哥。”扉间缓缓踱到兄长身旁，与他并肩而立。相同的血脉奔涌在两人的血管中，迥然不同的相貌此刻正彼此对视，对方的想法早在亲密无间的童年中心有灵犀，甚至不需要多加揣摩便透彻明了。从来更加缜密深沉的弟弟在大哥不解的注视中无奈地摇了摇头。“连父亲都察觉到了异常，敏感多疑的宇智波族长难道还会对自家长子反常的行为视若无睹吗？”

千手柱间深褐色的瞳孔在弟弟冷静的分析中一点点扩大，南贺川的往事在父辈们插足后越来越像一场不断离他远去的梦。千手和宇智波曾经离他和斑那么遥远，如今却近到连每一次的呼吸都无法放过彼此的地步。

“明天在河两岸，不仅有我和父亲，也许还会有宇智波的族长。”扉间伸出一只手，轻轻握住了兄长沁满冷汗的掌心。“如果真的到了兵戎相见的那一步，为了千手和父亲，我们绝不可以退缩。”

这是兄长曾经说过的教诲，在他们憧憬的和平真正到来之前，永远不要忘记他们仍是千手的族人。

“我该怎么做才能阻止这一切呢？”

“你只要做出自己的决定就足够了，大哥，向未来掷下骰子的人，可不止你一个啊。”

弟弟伸过来的手掌瘦瘦小小，远不如他的强壮有力，却干燥温暖，仿佛蕴含着无穷的生机。

有干燥的山风吹过，裹挟着绿叶颤颤巍巍地离开枝桠，在半空无助的盘旋。南贺川的河水不知疲倦地向东流去，清澈的水面下，时而可见游鱼来回穿梭的身影。那片绿叶随风起伏，最后终是悄无声息地在波光粼粼的河面泛起了几圈涟漪。

两方身影像离弦的羽箭，只在半空中留下一道残影，倏忽间便已正中靶心。千手柱间急急止住离去的脚步，转身回返，将陷入胶着战斗的父亲与弟弟重新纳入自己的视野之中。感知力被放到最大，任何企图打破眼下局势的力量，不管多么细微，都会被他立刻消灭。

他知道，宇智波斑也回来了。

战斗中的四人实力不分伯仲，短时间内根本无法分出胜负，这是他和斑最想看见的结果。不需要两位长子出面，没有真的与对方短兵相接，这脆弱的友谊或许还可以长久的维持，直到他们在各自的家族中掌握话语权，拥有足以翻覆父辈理念的实力，那个时候，这份友谊便会结出和平的硕果。

千手佛间和宇智波田岛向彼此的幼子掷出暗器的那一刻，千手柱间为未来勾勒的所有蓝图都在那份天真的幻想中支离成无法愈合的碎片，凌迟过他尚未成熟的心房。

作为父亲，就那么眼睁睁地注视着自己的亲生骨肉，毫无防备地成为敌人的箭靶，不仅不试图营救，甚至还要将孩子的性命视作博弈的赌注，渴望从中收获胜利的战果。

这样的宇智波，这样的千手。

这样的忍者。

附有查克拉的石头与利器碰撞发出的一声脆响，惊醒了全身心投入战斗的两个孩子。扉间与泉奈迅速分开，眼神复杂地望向身侧的父亲，兄长们高大挺拔的背影几乎在同时落于幼弟身前，以十足戒备的姿态面对彼此。

曾经风平浪静的南贺川畔，第一次出现如此剑拔弩张的场景。

“连彼此的姓氏都无法交换，还说什么坦诚相待。”

最先选择退让的是柱间。

他放下戒备的身段，双手自然地垂在两侧，不再紧绷着神经随时为结印做准备，唯独感知力没有懈怠分毫，密不透风地笼罩在扉间身上。他对曾经的挚友说下这样的话，语气里带着深深的自嘲，和几分出离的愤怒。他的话音最后落入一片沉默之中，宇智波斑没有立刻给出回答，漆黑的瞳仁里却从古井无波中生出了一丝动容，矫揉了无数细碎纷杂的情绪，从深邃的眼底缓缓旋转出血红色的勾玉印记。

“我的兄弟是被千手一族杀害的，你的兄弟死于宇智波族人手下。所以，你我也没必要坦诚相待了。”

“既然如此。”

“战场上见。”

转身离开时，千手柱间的目光落在宇智波幺子身上，那张尚且稚嫩的脸庞上，正洋溢着好战的赤诚。而宇智波斑的目光也恰好落在千手次子身上，那双不如写轮眼妖异，波澜不惊的红瞳中，不多不少，只有兄长在前疾奔的背影。

那日本是天朗气清的好日子，傍晚时分却突然下起了瓢泼大雨。

千手扉间在一个人迹罕至的池塘边找到了自家大哥，多亏了他与生俱来的强大感知力，否则这会儿他还在南贺川两岸兜着圈子。

千手柱间湿漉漉地坐在池塘边，双手环抱着膝头，将脑袋埋进臂弯里的样子像极了新年前的那个雪夜，坐在赌场门口等待弟弟找来的人。时间如白驹过隙，冬去春来，眨眼间池塘里已长出了圆圆的荷叶。硕大的雨珠前赴后继地拍打在翠绿色的荷叶圆盘上，发出一阵悦耳的律音。

扉间收起纸伞，四翘的银白碎发不堪雨水的重负，立刻湿淋淋地耷拉下来。成串的雨水划过少年白皙的脸颊，又顺着脖颈流进贴身的衣物里。夏雨总是来得急骤汹汹，漫天漫地都是一片茫茫的雾气。

他在兄长身边坐了下来，这一回柱间没有再伸出手臂阻止他，也没有开口对他说地上太凉。池塘岸边有一只绿色的小青蛙扭头看了兄弟俩一眼，然后干脆利落地跳进满是涟漪的水面里，眨眼间就不见了踪迹。

头顶上厚重的阴云将阳光掩盖得严严实实，大雨不知道什么时候才能下到尽头。细密的雨帘从天上奔涌而下，扉间在这霸道的雨势中已有些睁不开眼睛，视野里的大哥也变得模糊不清，隐约间只剩下雨水飞溅时激起的碎沫，在柱间身周潦草勾勒出的人形轮廓。

印象里总是阳光灿烂的兄长，就像一枚落入凡世的太阳，源源不断地向外发散他的光与热，尽情感染着身周追随他脚步的人。扉间从来没有见过柱间如此狼狈的模样，仿佛他的太阳被这场大雨浇熄成了一堆干枯的炭屑，连同太阳那勃勃的生机，都已燃烧殆尽。

他伸出手臂，就像兄长曾经做过无数次的动作那样，环住了柱间的肩膀。当柱间顺势将自己的脑袋靠向弟弟的肩窝时，扉间不由自主地伸出了另一只手臂，就在这片雨幕之中，第一次将哥哥抱进自己的怀里。

很快他们的胸膛彼此相贴，在冰冷的雨水里向对方传递去自己仅存的温暖。扉间感受到兄长有力的臂膀环上了自己的腰背，即使是兄弟，长大之后他们也很少有过如此亲密的接触。

视线因为这个突如其来的拥抱而互相交错，无法投向对方的眼底。嘈杂的雨声中，扉间听见了兄长低沉抽噎的声音。

“在战场上杀死板间的是宇智波，可是把板间送上战场的却是我们千手。板间不仅死在敌人的手上，也死在自己族人的手上。我们都是行凶的刽子手，千手和宇智波又有什么分别。”

黑发少年的身体在弟弟的怀抱中不断颤抖着，阴云未布前发生在南贺川畔的战斗像一把匕首插在他的胸膛之上，在每次的呼吸间都能激起一阵刺骨的战栗。“父亲将年幼的孩子视作逼迫敌人分心的武器，誓要以亲生骨肉的性命作为博取胜利的赌注。这样丧尽天良的作为，这样肮脏丑恶，利欲熏心的忍者家族，都应该被历史淘汰，被时代毁灭。”

“笨蛋大哥，知道自己在说些什么吗？”

柱间挣开弟弟的怀抱，成股的水流从他的额顶倾泻而下，在那张小麦色的脸庞上纵横交错得如同老树虬根。他有些艰难地睁着眼睛，晶莹的泪水甫出眼眶便与雨流混为一体，悄无声息地掩去了存在的痕迹。若不是视线中的扉间变得越来越模糊，或许他尚未知觉自己在哭。

“就是因为知道，”柱间哽咽着，抬起手臂在脸上胡乱地抹了一把，“所以才躲到只有扉间能找到的地方，只说给你一个人听。”

那是千手扉间第一次见到自己无所不能的大哥哭。

也是最后一次。

“消沉得不得了了啊。”他有些好笑地握住兄长的手腕，总是如水平的湖面般淡然的眼瞳里也被这场大雨泛起了阵阵揶揄的涟漪。他将另一只手覆在柱间的手掌上，柱间感觉到有什么冰冰凉凉的重物落在了自己的掌心。难得一见带着一副狡猾笑容的弟弟邀功似地收回了自己的手，露出底下的两块石子。

“帮你捡回来了。赶在了下雨之前，幸好还没被水流冲走。”

柱间抬头看了看弟弟，又低头看了看刻在石头上的文字，嘴一撇，眼泪像开闸的洪水般哗啦啦地往外流。扉间被兄长的反应吓了一跳，惶惑地皱起眉头，开口问他，“你又哭什么？”

“大哥好不容易交上一个朋友，这下说没就没了。”

扉间语噎，一时也不知该如何回答。

仲夏的雨，来得快，去得也快。但直到天色擦黑，滂沱的雨势仍然没有变弱的势头。扉间带来的油纸伞被他随手搁置在塘边，此时已不知被汹涌的雨水冲刷去了何处。

千手兄弟二人就站在这大雨中互相诉说着心事，既没有打伞的念头，也没有避雨的去处。自然界的一场冷雨不会对他们强悍的仙人体造成任何损伤，池塘里的荷叶已经被雨水拍打得有些发蔫，池塘边的两道少年身影却依然站得笔直。

“扉间心中的宇智波是什么样子的？”

被提问的人抿紧双唇，脑海中首先浮现出的是宇智波泉奈的身影。这个如同他宿敌般的存在，到底应该如何来形容，扉间早已在心中揣测过千百次。心机、狡猾、卑劣；果敢、狠戾、决绝；谨慎、沉稳、机敏，这些或褒或贬的词汇，并不是宇智波家族特有的标签。每一个从腥风血雨的战场上侥幸苟活下来的人，除了他那宛如神明转世般强大的兄长外，多多少少都会经历这些特质的打磨。

就像他自己。

扉间咬了咬下唇，白日宇智波斑忽然觉醒写轮眼的场景还历历在目。那双旋转着勾玉纹样的腥红色眼睛，拥有血脉传承所赋予的强大力量，不仅是宇智波家族之所以能和森之千手并肩傲立忍界之巅的利器，同时也是宇智波最特立独行的标志。被这双死神之目所凝视的敌人，即使身经百战意志坚定，内心深处在与之对视的刹那也会有微妙的悸动吧。

那个呼之欲出的形容词，穿过齿缝与双唇，被轻轻地吐在庞然雨声之中。

“高傲自负。”千手扉间那双向来如覆有一层哑膜般内敛深沉的红色眼睛，在细密雨幕中仿佛倒映有层层波光，不断叠加到那从未有人触探过的晦暗最深处，灼烧成一点微弱的火星。“如果能拥有那样一双眼睛，或许我也会产生一瞬妄自尊大无所不能的错觉。”

弟弟的心思从来都要比自己细致缜密，那时候千手柱间从未认为高傲自负这个词会与宇智波斑产生任何关联，但是在被扉间无数次地指责他的想法太过天真后，柱间明白这位一直默默站在自己身后全身心支持着他的白发少年，能看清很多他所无法看清的东西。柱间的目光太过长远，他站在直入云霄的山峰上独览着层云渺渺，地广天高的寥阔风景。在他浩大的视线所无法企及的暗处，会有一个逐渐高大挺拔的身影为他发光，驱散开细微处的所有灰霾。

但是在那个时候，伟人只可仰观的庄严身影尚未拔地而起，仍在向属于他的绝顶徒步攀登的千手柱间还是忍不住要为好友辩驳。南贺川畔的黑发少年在仍然鲜活的回忆里是那样一副温柔体贴的形象，与他们见过的所有宇智波都截然不同。柱间有时候能清晰地感知到他与斑之间契合的共鸣，他们同样天真烂漫，即使浮云扰眼也要在时代的峰崖上踮起脚尖朝前张望，只为寻求新世界的转机。

“或许这就是能够同大哥成为挚友的人。”连绵不绝的雨水将兄长的身形冲刷得忽远忽近，偶尔也会和南贺川河面上那个将家中幺弟牢牢护在身后的身影做短暂的重合。扉间想起自己从南贺川的河床上捡起两块石子时的场景，石块表面上被仓促刻下的文字摩挲起来有粗糙硌手的触感，握在掌心中时，竟会向紧贴的肌肤传来一种温暖的错觉。

就在柱斑决裂前的那个夜晚，扉间还在担心这位不知底细的宇智波长子会向柱间倒戈相向，现在想来他竟然也会有不自觉质疑兄长眼光的时候。

“即使他姓宇智波。”最后扉间这样回答，而兄长那样纠正他，“正是因为他姓宇智波，才命中注定是成为我挚友的那个人。”

柱间又开始露出那种灿烂的笑容，只是被这恼人的雨水浇灌成湿漉漉的形容。扉间起手快速地结下一串印。

“水遁。”

像是在天地间拉开了一方帘，落向兄弟两人身周的雨水缓缓向外排开，在边界处卷起翻滚层叠的雪白碎沫。柱间瞪大眼睛，尚且来不及为弟弟的忍术惊叹出声，扉间变换手势，已经结完了下一串印。

“火遁。”

在看到扉间冲自己吐出一个小火球时，柱间下意识地闭起了眼睛。豪火球之术是宇智波族人最擅长的忍术之一，战场之上柱间早已领教多回，对它的威力上限亦有所觉悟。只是他从来不知道豪火球还能以如此轻柔暖软的力道拂过脸颊，烘干他透湿的黑发和满脸水渍。

扉间满意地打量着自己的作品，“大哥还是继续去做你的太阳为大家发光发热吧，不要再随随便便的消沉下去了。”

柱间却只是心有余悸地摸了摸头发，“倒是你扉间！不要再向兄长吐火球了！”被指责的少年不以为然，“难道大哥还怕我会不小心伤了你吗！”柱间委屈地反驳，“我只是不确定自己的头发在不在你的保护名单上而已！”

扉间漫不经心地耸了耸肩膀，“放心吧大哥，在你变老脱发成为人见人嫌的怪老头之前，我是不会把你烧秃的。”

柱间听着跳脚，“我才不会脱发！等我长大了，就把头发留起来，再施几层封印术，让扉间你想烧也点不着火。”

扉间想象不到蘑菇头的兄长留起长发来会变成什么样子，恢复活力的柱间不再提起关于和平，关于千手或宇智波的任何话题，只是不着天不着地地絮絮侃着胡话。他们并肩朝千手大宅走去，雪白碎沫像一栋简陋的屋舍，跟着两人消失在了朦胧的雨中。

大宅隐约出现在视野尽头时，扉间突然对柱间说：

“不要再忤逆父亲了，大哥，无论他做了什么，都是我们的父亲，是我们和瓦间、板间的父亲。”

柱间没有从弟弟的字句里回忆起父亲的形象，取而代之的是奔流不息清澈明亮的南贺川。

曾经南贺川的潺潺流水，仿佛能带去他心中的所有纠葛。

后来他便很少再去南贺川，只因那潺潺的流水成为了他心中唯一的纠葛。


	4. 森林的意志丨03

十年后的一个秋天，父亲与宇智波族长在对阵中双双战死的消息，随着一份长长的阵亡名单从前线传到了千手柱间的案头。

或许是天意作祟，那日清晨，因为连绵的噩梦而一夜未得安眠的柱间索性起了个大早，心神恍恍地出现在办公室门前时还吓了值守的小族弟一跳。这位对处理族务不甚上心，每日都在绞尽脑汁地琢磨着各种千奇百怪的借口以逃避办公的少族长被自家亲弟弟从赌场拎着后衣领扔进办公室的光辉事迹在千手族地内可谓人尽皆知。千手佛间曾经因为此事当着众人的面厉声训斥过这位不思进取的长子，却被业已成年的少族长不动声色地顶撞了回去。最后还是扉间从中阚璇，才掐灭了父子间这场没有硝烟的战争。

但是当事人自是心知肚明，这份摇摇欲坠的父子情，早已在双方经年累月的施压与反抗中被消磨殆尽。就连最后一线藕断丝连的情分，也是看在铭刻于血缘中无法抹杀的家族羁绊的情面上，才没有断绝完全。

觉醒木遁之后，本就实力强悍的千手柱间几乎将所有族人都远远甩在了身后。对强者的崇拜与向往使越来越多年轻的千手自发凝聚在这颗冉冉升起的新星身边，追随他拥护他。即使这位不拘小节的少族长在日常琐事中总是糗料不断，时常成为族人茶余饭后的谈资，但是战场上那道值得大家付出全部身心信赖倚托的身影，足以为资历尚浅的千手柱间在族内迅速积累出直逼父亲的声望与权威。

而他在公众场合毫不避讳提出的那些对结盟的倡导，对和平主义的声张，岂止是一份反战的宣言，更是对千手佛间这位一心向战的族长出言不逊的讽刺。在连年的征战中早已心生厌倦，疲惫不堪的千手族人终于从这位年轻强大的少族长身上看到了和平的转机，表面团结下离心离德的汹涌暗流在几位长老的推波助澜中愈演愈烈，坐在族长之位上的仍是佛间，而在族中实际掌握话语权的似乎另有其人。

在这场父子间的意气相争激化到政权变革的最后关头，一直游离在众人视线之外的千手扉间站出来叫停了一切。

“大哥是想要千手在这种关头疲于内斗吗？”弟弟冷冰冰的话语像当头一棒，敲醒了莫名陷入某种热烈幻想中的人。“无论一个帝国多么强大，有心人都能够从它看似坚不可摧的内部将其轻易瓦解。只需要几句谣言，一些误会，和别有用心的煽动。”

那段时间，在族人眼中风光无限的千手柱间总会在夜深人静时感到一种萧瑟的落寞，就像秋日森林中满地的枯枝，被过路旅人踩在脚下时发出的闷响，这感觉既不尖锐，却始终难以摆脱。仍然生活在同一屋檐下的父子俩对如何避免与对方照面早已轻车熟路，忤逆族长父亲的意志，打破刻板严苛的家规，每当他的号召和主张得到族人热烈的响应时，都会有一种微妙的快意浮现在柱间心头。南贺川畔被石块击落的暗器就像一棵叛逆的种子，悄悄在少年的心头生根发芽，直到童年时期被束缚和打压的性情终于突破了父与子的尊卑枷锁，昔日羽翼未丰的幼鹰终于展开了自己雄壮的翅膀，以锐不可当之势向着更为广阔的湛蓝长空奋击。然而当倦鸟归林时，那种萧瑟的落寞便会立马出现，将先前翱翔天际的畅快与恣意席卷一空。

只有扉间不尴不尬地夹在两人中间，一边在父亲面前扮演着乖顺懂事的次子，一边在兄长身后成为他坚实可靠的支撑。有时候柱间希望弟弟在父亲与兄长之间寡言含糊的态度可以表达得更明确一些，明明当初最先对父亲的观念提出质疑的人正是扉间自己，他希望扉间能跨过横亘在父兄之间的那条中界线，果断不疑地站到他的阵营里。

然而扉间对父兄之间的权力争斗始终保持着沉默，甚至在明面上更多地偏向主战那方。在外人眼中，这位无论是性格或外貌都与自家兄长截然不同，甚至可以说截然相反的族长次子，总是不苟言笑地跟在父亲身后，尽忠职守地履行着自己的职责。千手兄弟关系不睦的传闻就连粗枝大叶的柱间也屡有耳闻，遑论他心思细腻的弟弟，然而始终没有人出面澄清这一切。

直到这场父子间的意气相争已经激化到了政权变革的最后关头。

“兄弟阋墙的谣言是我传出去的，煽动大哥夺权的长老都有谁父亲也已经一清二楚。”扉间有些好笑地注视着自家大哥似乎有所顿悟，又似乎懵懵懂懂的表情，“虽然大哥好像乐在其中，端着一副要与父亲势不两立的架势，但是内鬼已经被肃清，这场闹剧是时候结束了。”

“内鬼？”柱间不甚赞同地皱起眉头，“那些长老只不过是支持我的结盟主张，不想再继续跟随父亲同宇智波交战罢了。”

“如果只是这样的话，为什么会有人暗中试探我与大哥之间的关系，听到谣言后再将暗杀大哥的任务夹到我的文件里呢？”扉间深深看了柱间一眼，“那可真是一笔不菲的报酬。”

“可为什么......”千手柱间的前额上不知不觉中已布下一层细密的冷汗，甚至连后背都一片冰凉，“他们明明都是千手的族人。”

“借大哥的手打压父亲，再借我的手除掉大哥。凭借大哥在族内受到的拥护，只要这件事情被披露出去，千手一族便再无我的立足之地，一石三鸟，这群人只需坐收渔翁之利，千手的未来便尽在掌握。”

扉间向柱间伸出一只将握未握的手掌，悬于半空轻轻一托。

千手的未来便尽在掌握。

柱间迟迟没有言语，在政治觉悟上和弟弟相比他只能望其项背，但也并非任人宰割的无知羔羊。父亲的隐忍不发，弟弟的态度暧昧，此刻就像一张光滑的明镜，一幕幕重现着年轻意气的少族长如何放任自己初生牛犊的热情和渴望和平的迫切被有心人一步步地加以利用。“他们之所以这么做......”深紫色的查克拉以肉眼可见的形态凝聚在柱间身周，逐渐向外扩散，最后犹如狂风过境一般，绕开扉间，向他身后一片枯萎的灌木丛呼啸而去。“是为了除掉我，让千手族中和平主义的幼苗就此夭折。”

细短的白发在柱间外泄的查克拉掀起的骤风中舞作一团，顿时失去了平日里被主人打理整齐的形状。扉间回身望向那一片被刮到东倒西歪的灌木，兄长的查克拉向来霸道非常，哪怕是在战场之上也不敢随心所欲地开阖，唯恐波及无辜的人，又岂是这些凡间草木可以经受的。本就枯萎脆弱的干草蔫蔫伏在秋日生机渐息的土地上，随过路的微风轻轻摇摆着身子，竟是半根也未被摧折。柱间漆黑的瞳仁里满是阴沉的怒火，而扉间的眼前却突兀浮现出审讯室里那些对他父兄阳奉阴违的叛徒不甘失败的懊恼神情。

“他们知道凭借大哥的实力，想要除掉你并不是一件易事，原本的计划是扶持你取代父亲成为千手的族长，再架空大哥的权力，使你这个新任族长名存实亡。这些人对大哥你的弱点确是清楚得很，却没料到你根本没有同父亲夺权的野心。无论外人如何怂恿，大哥所期望的也只是说服或强迫主战派的父亲向我们想要的和平低头而已。”

“就是因为相信大哥你绝不会做出真正危害到父亲的事情，”扉间的声音就像一股连绵不绝的细流，平静却温顺地拂去柱间心头窜动的烈火，“我才敢放手去做能够被挽回的一切。”

说到这里的时候，扉间的目光浅浅地伏向柱间乌黑柔顺的长发，曾有一位少年在回忆中漫天漫地的大雨里护着脑袋抱怨弟弟粗鲁的干发技巧，那时候他还想象不到兄长留长发时会变成什么模样。后来他再也没用过火遁去烧柱间的头发，甚至连火遁本身也不太用了，转而将全部身心投入到克制宇智波的术式研发中。

转眼之间，他们都长大了，眉宇间褪去少年的稚气，行事中多了稳重的作风。他们不再天马行空地讨论和平，不再用天真烂漫的眼光看待世界，不再想要摧毁所有看似错误的存在，反而不断尝试着去接受这个世界的错误。他们不再是想要改变一切却又无能为力的空谈者，他们已成为和平这条漫漫通衢上投石问路的冒险家。

柱间的笑容愈发张扬，扉间的手段愈发老练。然而，在真正的权术漩涡里，他们还是太过年轻。

“父亲其实心知肚明，比起他来，大哥才是那个可以带领千手走得更高更远的人。但是即便心有余而力不足，宁愿拖着满身的战疮也要冲到前线履行族长的使命，而不愿将这个位置过早地交托与你，反而用繁冗的族务将你困在战场之外。大哥真的谅解过父亲的苦心吗？”

扉间平静的叙述里并未掺杂有任何与质问相关的情绪，而柱间也只是沉默着不作回答。“大哥的资历尚浅，我在族内也未站稳脚跟。父亲在给我们成长的时间，是你太着急了，大哥，即使现在向宇智波提出结盟，他们的族长也只会不屑一顾。我们需要等，等到一切水到渠成的时候。”

扉间口中水到渠成的时候，终是被他们等到了。

桃华将千手佛间的讣告放在少族长的桌案上时，柱间心中那股隐隐的悸动终于如雷霆霹雳般在秋日爽朗的晴空下轰然炸开。一夜未眠的脆弱神经如风中柳絮般身不由己地颤抖，几乎无法控制全身的器官正常运作。本该滚烫炽热的血液如坠冰窟般凝滞在交错的血管里，像无数条阴冷的蛇顺着他的四肢百骸蜿蜒爬行。他的眼前失明了一瞬，胃部泛起一阵阵让人作呕的酸涩。

和父亲阵亡的消息一起归来的还有满身血污的弟弟。扉间的头发、衣领、挂甲和暴露在外的所有肌肤上全是一层又一层粘稠猩红的血，几乎要与那双极力压抑着悲愤与哀恸的眼睛融为一体。柱间几乎不假思索地冲上去抱紧了这世上他仅存的亲人，在熟悉的查克拉环抱下放松开所有戒备的人全靠兄长的扶持才勉强站稳身形，柱间能感受到弟弟的身体正在微微颤抖。

兄弟二人沉默着拥立彼此，久久不复言语。

跪坐在灵堂之上，四周是族人低低矮矮的啜泣声，千手柱间既未落泪，也未现哀容，俊朗的脸庞上只有刚毅不屈的神情，像极了棺椁内的父亲。

左臂上缠着厚厚一层绷带，因为失血过多而面色苍白的千手扉间保持着一丝不苟的端正姿态跪坐在兄长身旁。秋夜的晚风寒凉，打在单薄的深色葬服上，卷起一阵瑟瑟的冷意。

守夜单调而漫长，足够生者在肃穆的哀悼中对亡灵虔诚地缅怀。柱间仍然不明白战死沙场的荣耀对于一位忍者而言究竟意味着什么，在这个人如草芥的乱世里，那串长长的阵亡名单背后又曾盛有几分如今也已湮灭的温情。他这一生已经参加过太多亲人族人的葬礼，他只希望所有人都能够好好的活着，孩童可以长大，成人可以老去，老人可以安享晚年。

葬仪结束之后，紧接着便是千手柱间继任族长的典礼。很快他就会正式成为千手一族的领袖，带领他的族人去追寻那份总是可望不可即的和平。他需要昂首挺胸地朝前看，只有朝前看，才能离和平越来越近。但是在这样一个供人怀缅，供人追思的夜，当他收回前瞻的视线偶然转身回望时，才发现原来已有那么多亲人族人的尸体，腐朽为他脚下铺路的基石。

在这条漫长的道路上，千手柱间跨过的第一道关槛，便是自己的父亲。

但是守夜之后，黎明时分，当族长的重任落在他的肩头，族人殷切信赖的目光追随他的左右，在回忆中踟蹰不前的权利也会被这份责任所褫夺，千手柱间还是要学会向前看，学会将父亲和那些早已逝去的人永远留在自己身后。

伫立在岩崖之上，干涩鼓噪的山风在耳畔猎猎作响，褪色的木叶飞舞在森林上空，像一团热烈的火，燃烧出仲秋时节最后的一线生机。千手柱间穿着鹅黄色的宽大族服，继位典礼结束不久，他本该留在族内继续与繁冗的礼数周旋，却还是经不住中途离席的诱惑，任由直觉将他带来这块熟悉的故地。

极目的秋色苍茫辽阔，生命斑驳的色彩正从万物生灵上缓缓褪去，天空变得广阔寥远，澄净如水洗一般纤尘不染；森林变得萧瑟肃杀，连绵而去的锐利轮廓中饱含着对生命的敬畏。秋天是最清朗嘹亮的季节，好似身心上的所有尘埃都能从利落的秋风中抖落完全。

于是心境开阔，目光深远。

千手柱间在等人。

斑成为宇智波族长的消息早在继位典礼开始之前便传到了柱间的耳畔，他急不可耐地想要再见这位少年时的故友一面，以千手族长的身份。他笃定刚刚继任族长的宇智波斑也会赶到这处山崖上来，那是两人之间未可明说的默契，十年来战场之上的数次交锋非但没有将这份默契磨灭，反而愈固愈深。

年少时对彼此许下的诺言已到了足以兑现之日，最后宇智波斑如柱间所料那般独自一人瞬身出现在空荡的山崖之上，身着蓝黑色的宇智波族服。

迅疾的山风将两人乌黑的长发吹得凌乱，抢进开阔的视野里胡乱飞舞。柱间不得不腾出一只手来将鬓边的碎发别去耳后，只是很快又被作乱的风势拂开，索性便不再去管。

两位少时的挚友已经很久没有这般平静地并肩而立。柱间的表情温和，没有战场上的严酷冷峻；斑的神态淡漠，不复硝烟中的狠戾决绝。贫瘠的山岩上，曾经欢笑酣畅地互诉着梦想的少年们已从稚嫩的幼苗成长为挺拔的枝干，成为彼此家族中最强而可靠的中枢。

“我们结盟吧。”

长久的沉默后，千手族长不卑不亢地向对方提出了自己此行来唯一的请求。

他其实还有很多的话想对斑说，关于和平的梦想，关于十年的战争，关于父亲的逝世，关于族人的凋零。他想起每一次千手与宇智波火拼后留下的那片狼藉废墟，尸体与尸体纵横交错地伏在血泊之中，猩红的液体裹着翻飞的尘土斑驳成一块块污黑的血渍，凝固在彼此穿着于身的族徽之上，使宇智波与千手的界限在死亡之后终于变得模糊。生前他们势不两立，身后却能如此平静地躺在一起。

扉间不在的时候，他也曾负责过战场的清扫。屈指可数的记忆里，每一张了无生气的族人的面孔都如此鲜活。他记得其中有一位六七岁大的孩子，尚未长成的左臂被齐胸截去，不知被遗落在了何处，血淋淋的内脏从腹腔的空洞中缓缓流出。被紧紧握于右手中的苦无沾满了敌人的鲜血，那孩子瞪大着自己本该天真无邪的眼睛，仰躺在冰凉荒芜的地面上，直勾勾地注视着蔚蓝的天。

他在想些什么呢？那时柱间跪在这具瘦弱的尸体身旁，伸出微微颤抖的手臂帮逝去的孩子合上那双空洞的眼睛，尚未干涸的血沾在他温热的指腹上，有针扎般的刺痛感。柱间又想起自己年幼早夭的两个弟弟——躺在担架上冰冷僵硬的瓦间，靠在岩石旁头颅低垂的板间，他的两个弟弟在濒死之时又会想些什么？

柱间有很多的话想对斑说，这些字句纠缠在他的腑肺中，时常会带来阵阵涨塞的窒息感。但是当他真正向对方启口的时候，千言万语都化为一句朴实的请求。

“我们结盟吧。”

就在我们脚下的这片森林里，带领千手和宇智波的族人们建立起一片和平的村落，然后打破家族间的壁垒，让所有人都可以平等自如地生活在一起，凭借自由的意志交换姓氏，向彼此坦诚相待。

宇智波的族长没有回答他。

“父亲去世的那天，泉奈像个无助的孩子般扑在我的怀里嚎啕大哭。”提起家中幺弟的时候，斑那如刀削般棱角分明的轮廓也会松懈出几分温柔，“自从他学会手里剑之术后，这是我第一次见到他哭。”

“父亲生前最疼爱泉奈，我答应过父亲，会好好地保护唯一的弟弟。”他转头看向柱间，从漆黑的瞳仁里浮现出的勾玉纹样缓缓旋转出奇怪的脉络，“如果杀死父亲的不是千手佛间，或许我们之间还会有结盟的可能。但是如今父亲的尸骨未寒，我绝不会在这种时候忤逆他生前的意志，更不会强迫泉奈与他的杀父仇人握手言和。”

即使对方未加敌意，来自那双变异写轮眼的注视还是让柱间心头一凛。强大的威压从写轮眼的纹路中向外缓缓渗出，传承自血迹界限的力量像一堵高耸的围墙，疏离孤高地俯视着它的敌人。雄浑深厚的查克拉几乎无法自制地在柱间的四肢百骸中游走起来，对抗着写轮眼的挑衅。

“我想要保护的不仅是自己的弟弟，”柱间错开斑血红色的注视，目光随意地瞥向两人身后更远处的丛林，只是很快便将视线重新收了回来，微笑着看向斑归于淡漠的黑色眼睛，“战场上还有很多孩子，他们没有像你我这般实力强悍的兄长可以仰赖，只能凭借自己的力量孤军奋战。我同样想要保护他们，无论是千手的孩子，宇智波的孩子，还是羽衣的孩子，我想要保护所有无辜的人。为此就算要忤逆父亲的意志，忤逆时代的意志，又有什么关系？”

“如果这场战争一直持续下去，无论是泉奈、扉间，还是你和我，我们总有一天会重蹈父辈的覆辙，沦为复仇的冤魂。到了那个时候，我们口中誓死要保护弟弟的诺言，又有什么意义？”

柱间的目光还是一如既往的坚定，坚定到让斑在与他的对视中产生了片刻嫉恨的错觉。从柱间口中吐出的字句铿锵有力，让人不自觉便渴望去相信那份天真可爱的和平。斑记得当初的自己也曾心怀这样的憧憬，但成人的世界里有太多龌龊在动摇他的决心。即使生在同一家族之中，也会有心怀不轨之人篡权谋位，相同的姓氏尚且无法做到坦诚相待，又要如何去相信曾彼此结下过血海深仇的敌人。

宇智波斑逐渐醒悟，他所想要的和平就像南贺川清澈见底的溪流，只有流淌在少年懵懂纯真的回忆中时，才能淤泥不染。而现实的风谲云诡早已将他的磊落侵蚀得愚钝，甚至无法破开眼前的灰霾。身为宇智波族长的他，只能小心翼翼地守护着保护弟弟的誓言，与这个风雨如晦的世界共同沉沦。

可是千手柱间，为什么这个人无论身处多么晦暗的漩涡中，都可以毫无阻碍地熠熠发光。同样做着一个天真幼稚的梦，为什么只有他可以一直坚定不移地向前走。

“无论发生什么，我都会保护好泉奈。不仅是他的性命，还有他的理想与灵魂。”斑转过身，只在柱间的视线中留下一个孤独的背影，“柱间，我们终究还是站到了距离和平的梦想最远的位置上。”

“如果真是这样的话，斑，”柱间轻轻地回答，“为什么你还会来看看这片森林。”

“因为和你站在一起的时候，似乎和平也不是那么遥不可及的事情。但世事不能尽遂人愿，我们注定是对手，不是兄弟。”

“向未来掷出的骰子，已经有结果了吗？”

低沉的声音被呼啸的山风稀释到有些缥缈不清，幽幽回荡在空旷的山谷中。独立于岩崖之上的千手柱间将双手拢进宽大的衣袖里，明朗的目光掠过苍劲的森林投向更远的天际，当那熟悉的声音随风传达至耳畔时，面上也含起一抹清浅剔透的笑容。

“虽然还没有到揭示结果的时候，但是已经有眉目了。”

千手扉间仍穿着出席典礼时繁冗庄重的正装，一步一步稳健沉着地从藏身之处迈至兄长身边。端庄肃穆的表情已被爽朗的山风吹散，他停在斑离去之前所站的位置上，侧身去看柱间时，不同于以往视野中高大的背影，那是一个全然陌生的视角。

柱间面上的笑容逐渐扩散开来，飞舞的木叶似乎也受到感染，向更为广阔的晴空舒展开山风所化的翅膀，自在地盘旋而去。

“就像这片天空一样坦率，斑一直都是这样的人。”

柱间向脚下的森林张开双臂，万木的枝梢感知着来自森之千手的族长的意志，在迅疾的山风中涌起连绵起伏的浩瀚浪潮，以磅礴奔啼的林声作为回响。

枯木逢春的喜悦就像一点星火被投入无边的山林，瞬间燃成燎原之势，席上他的心头，将眉宇间的所有污浊都化为乌有，只剩下一片风情外朗的坦荡与赤诚。眼前波澜壮阔的声势，连扉间也为之叹服。

“这样坦率的人，却自始至终也没有直言拒绝大哥的提议。”

柱间始终没有偏头去看弟弟的神情，可他能感受到扉间在笑，是那种很少会出现在千手家次子脸上的张扬恣意的笑容。

“扉间，我们终于站到了距离和平最近的地方。”

说出这句话时，柱间正低头看向匍匐在自己脚下的森林。村落的轮廓依稀浮现在茂密的树木中间，就地砍伐的木材可以用作建筑的栋梁；在光照最充沛的地方，他要建设一所学校，让不同姓氏的孩子坐在同一间教室里享受师长的爱护与指引；在地势最高的地方，他要建设一处办公的高楼，让熙攘的人群在村落领袖的羽翼下过着安然和睦的生活。

有疏朗清澈的笑声交织着在山崖上空回荡开来，辽远透亮的天幕将一双并肩而立的背影从天地间衬托出意气风发的英姿。

“和平究竟是什么样子的，我想和扉间一起亲眼看看。”

“那就向森林许愿吧，大哥，森林的每一寸呼吸都会铭记千手的意志，我会和大哥一起许愿的。”

那时鼓噪的山风如同和平的号角，吹奏出震撼人心的旋律，声彻寰宇，连绵不息。


	5. 被打破的平衡丨04

  
空气中隐约能嗅到夏天的气息。

千手扉间穿着贴身的便服坐在木制回廊上，深靛青色的衣料将青年健硕的身形勾勒无疑，裸露在外的肌肤因为长时间的缺乏光照而略显苍白，衬托得眼瞳愈发朱红。只是那双眼睛近看时好似被蒙上了一层磨砂的质感，和着稍稍凹陷的眼窝下那两块乌青，将难以掩饰的倦意团团包裹其中。

扉间走进实验室时，千手大宅的庭院里那棵已有百岁年头的老树，枝桠间刚刚传有黄鹂婉转的啼鸣。整个春天仿佛霎时就从鸟儿细细的歌喉中盛开了出来，就连南贺川滞涩的溪水也倏尔开始了欢快的奔流。然而钻进地下实验室中的扉间几乎错过了这个春季所有温暖明媚的部分，当他自昏暗潮湿的石室内重新走入阳光中时，新鲜的空气里已掺杂有几分闷热的夏意。

迫使千手族中这位精明能干的二当家放下手上繁杂的族务，将它们全部托付给时任族长的大哥后便销声匿迹的缘由，说来是冬雪消融时，伴随着过客旅人寻春的马蹄声一同传来的羽衣一族覆灭的消息。曾经强盛一时的羽衣在连年征伐中早已显露式微之势，在昔日的中流砥柱陆续凋零后，族中青黄不接的局面终于引来环伺宵小的觊觎，百年经营一夜之间便付之一炬。

羽衣的丧钟沉闷地敲响在宇智波和千手两大家族心中，冬季的休战期被延续到第一朵荷花盛开之时，春季细软的草地上第一次传来了孩童们嬉闹的呼声。然而在两族高层的作战会议中，没有一个人的脸上能找出分毫感染自这万物复苏时节的喜悦。

千手扉间就是在这个时候提出了闭关进行新术研发的请求。说是请求，会议上的长老们面面相觑，除了千手柱间在其弟心中还留有几分薄面外，千手族内早已没有第二个可以左右扉间决定的人。而千手族长显然不会在这种小事上拂了兄弟的意，甚至面对交接过来的恼人族务，千手柱间也没有在支持扉间的决定这件事情上表现出任何的迟疑。

当樱花树的最后一片花瓣零落成泥时，千手扉间终于赶上了最后一眼春色。千手宅院内的盎然春意在木遁忍者的细心呵护下仍旧朝气蓬勃，老树舒展的枝头绿叶，连每一分脉络中都蕴藏着旺盛的生机。庭院人工开凿的小池塘里还有锦鲤嬉游跃动，时而溅出剔透的水珠，在半空中倒映着暮春时分略显慵懒的春光。那是父亲去世后，担心只剩兄弟二人的偌大宅院太过空旷寂寞，柱间花了好大功夫精心雕琢而成的院景。

扉间坐在木制回廊上，头顶的日光暖软，让人有昏昏欲睡的冲动。一把普普通通的苦无被随手搁置在他的身旁，暗黑色的锋刃被这暖软的阳光削去了几分锐利，远看更像是一座温和无害的工艺品，而不是战场上随时可以取人性命的利器。被绑带裹住的刃柄上刻有一个类似千手族徽的印记，只是线条远没有族徽那般果断分明，好似画师漫不经心的涂鸦。

宇智波斑在山崖上模棱两可的态度，给了柱间一线痴心妄想的希望。然而不管他如何努力，事态始终都没有向好的方向发展。结盟的提议遭到了宇智波一族群情激愤的驳斥，战场上的对决却依然胜负难分。宇智波斑和千手柱间的实力本就不分伯仲，即便在腥风血雨的战场上，两人之间被各种利益纠纷寡淡至若有若无的情谊仍挟持着双方于你死我亡的悬丝上保持着微妙的平衡，在这份默契中彼此都迈不出致人死地的最后一步。

千手扉间的对手是宇智波斑的幺弟。比起仿佛神佛转世般强悍无匹的哥哥们，两位弟弟的实力至多在凡人的领域内登峰造极，却同样不相上下。虽然胜负常有，也不过是在彼此身上留下几道醒目的伤疤，远远不够致死的程度。即便如此，两人之间狠戾的交锋也时常被兄长打断，只能在悲剧可能被酿成之前不情不愿地匆匆收场。

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间之间没有深根于两人兄长心中的那层羁绊作祟，他们甚至连争取和平的立场都站去了截然相反的位置。宇智波泉奈是宇智波一族好战派的代表，手握刀柄的他是天生的战士，写轮眼的血迹界限又给了本就善战的战士最值得骄傲的武器。他坚信宇智波一族会成为这场战争最后的胜利者，然后用敌人的覆灭来为两族间的累累血债画上句点。这份信心支撑着他绝不向千手兄弟提出的和平低头，和平的把戏只会摧折战士的脊梁。

“宇智波杀了那么多千手的族人，你就没有恨过吗？”当血色勾玉旋转出复杂的万花筒纹样时，千手扉间利落地拉开了双方间的距离。如何应对写轮眼的攻击对他来说是在与宇智波的战斗中生存下去的第一要素，早已在千百次的实战中驾轻就熟。但是泉奈的攻击并没有因为猎物的闪避而迟疑半分，杀气腾腾的招式依旧如出鞘的刀锋般锐利干脆。“为了陪你演出和平的戏码，要让自己的大哥握上沾满了族人鲜血的手。千手扉间，宇智波在你眼中，难道不是面目可憎的恶人吗？”

那时是千手扉间第一次听说有关爱憎分明的情绪可以催化宇智波族人的脑部查克拉衍生出写轮眼的传闻，同时也是他第一次在战场上同宇智波泉奈进行挑衅之外的交流。或许因为是家中幺子的缘故，身为战士的宇智波泉奈在那层稳重成熟的面具下依然掩盖不住锋芒毕露的少年意气。更何况宇智波的族人从来不压抑自己的情感，他们对结盟的提议有多排斥，对千手一族的恨意便有多刻骨。这恨意可以为他们提供源源不断的力量，不仅在忍术上，更是在精神上。

但是身为家中次子的千手扉间是与宇智波泉奈有云泥之别的另类人。他不是那个乘风破浪的弄潮儿，可以孑然一身在天地间与大海的怒涛快意恩仇；他是后方执掌航向的舵手，肩负着整条船只生死存亡的使命与职责。他的目标是温暖安逸的港湾而非汹涌澎湃的浪头，他的每一次转向都要避开海面下汹涌的漩涡与暗流，理智和谋略才是他赖以生存的法器。那时在尘土飞扬的战场上，千手扉间的雷神与宇智波泉奈的长刀碰撞在一起，发出一声刺耳的悲鸣。在这悲鸣声中扉间陡然想起了瓦间与板间，曾经也有过两个弟弟围在他身边亲密无间地唤他二哥，可是后来他自己成为了柱间唯一的弟弟。是谁造就了这一切？是谁在他的理想航线上埋下了暗礁？宇智波泉奈的质问声言犹在耳。仇恨，它在扉间眼中不过是可能左右舵手判断力的冗余要素，早在起航之初便随着割断的船锚一起沉入了海底。宇智波一族在他眼中当然不是面目可憎的恶人。

恰恰相反，无论是宇智波，抑或千手，都不过是他用来为和平的理想斩风破浪的船桨而已。

“比起恨宇智波，我更爱千手......”

白发青年尚未来及说完的句子被突然插身二人中间的兄长们突兀打断。爱这个字的发音对向来冷酷狠绝的千手扉间来说有些过于生涩，生涩到舌尖也无法分辨其中的苦甘，可他一时也无法想出能够取而代之且表达准确的替代词汇。剑拔弩张的宇智波斑和千手柱间又在继续他们之间被不断重复的对话，关于结盟和拒绝结盟。泉奈与扉间躲在各自兄长高大的身躯投射下的阴影里，目光冷鸷地彼此对视。曾经心属和平的宇智波族长在旧友的恳求下心如磐石般毫不动摇，仿佛少年时许下的约定只是一场镜花水月的幻影。最后千手柱间热切的目光开始变得冷冽，骇人的深紫色查克拉随着千手族长体内好战因子的复苏而汹涌外泄，雄浑霸道地扑向敌人。瞬身后退的宇智波泉奈嘴角勾起一抹讥讽的冷笑，半空中他的目光准确无误地迎住了千手扉间投来的逼视。

最后的最后，你我二人的兄长，究竟在这片战场上为何而战？

是时候分出胜负了。羽衣一族用全族的性命敲响的警钟已足够振聋发聩，平衡就像一张密不透风的巨网，将千手和宇智波两族牢牢地栓在一起，拿鲜血和仇恨来彼此消磨。这场战争打到最后只会落得鹬蚌相争的结局，历史的推进本就是此消彼长的过程。

春去秋来，四季轮替。只有在枯枝残叶哺育的淤泥中才能生长出新生命的幼苗，就像每一张崭新旗帜的树立都需要拿业已崩溃的落后制度的残骸作为基石。这个已被战争的阴影笼罩太久的旧世界需要用它支离破碎的残躯来为新世界的建立奠基。而瓦解战国时代这幢摇摇欲坠的大厦，撕碎这张平衡巨网，带领千手和宇智波在命运的岔路口分赴东西的人，不会是千手柱间和宇智波斑。

他们注定是新时代的旗帜，是新平衡的缔造者，是新世界的创世神。应该同旧世界腐朽的残骸一起坠入深渊，埋葬进历史坟墓中的人，是宇智波泉奈和千手扉间。

他们亲手决出的胜负，必将成为平衡巨网上唯一的缺口。

雷神被从刀鞘中缓缓抽出，狂躁不安的雷属性查克拉在锐利的刀锋上反射出一点刺目的寒光。这是忍界中最锋利无比的忍具之一，配合上千手扉间出神入化的刀术，雷神斩已成为战场上昭示死亡的代名词。

刻有古怪图案的苦无被拾起后握于手中，在雷神光滑如镜的刃面的衬托下，这枚漆黑的生铁显得格外黯然。千手扉间的目光掠过双手中的两把忍具和满园春色，人造池塘不起眼的一隅中，圆圆的莲叶正托起一朵含苞待放的荷花。

休战期结束之际，千手的族徽便将成为雷神斩的翅膀。

“火遁·豪火球之术。”

“水遁·水龙弹之术。”

被高温蒸发的水汽瞬间在整片战场的上空弥漫开来，将忍者们的视线侵蚀殆尽。然而企图借助水雾掩去行踪的身影在写轮眼的视域内根本无处遁形。错开身位的千手柱间和宇智波斑在朦胧的水汽中同时朝不同的方向望去，从安全距离外朝泉奈投掷而去的六把苦无被宇智波无人可及的动态视力轻易洞察。宇智波斑远远地看着弟弟面带讥讽地微微偏开头部，任由苦无擦着自己的耳畔飞过，也情不自禁地冷笑出声。

千手柱间收回视线，数根藤蔓正从他脚下缓缓抽出，宇智波斑仰起下巴，丝毫不掩饰眼底的轻蔑。在他看来，那些预备着去从泉奈手下营救千手扉间的藤蔓，是千手兄弟在这场争斗中主动认输的最好标签。

六把苦无已投掷出去，雷神的刀柄被紧紧握在双手之中。

身经百战的对手终于因为本性中的高傲露出了致命的破绽，但是千手扉间明白他只会有一次机会，也只能做出一种选择。倘若一击不中，宇智波泉奈或许会因轻敌或浮躁而留给他可趁之机，但是宇智波斑绝不会允许一只蝼蚁两次践踏他的尊严，这是凡人在挑战神威时最绝无仅有的良机。扉间已经感知到苦无上的标记即将飞过最理想的攻击位置，手中的雷神正微微偏转着刀锋，而宇智波泉奈仍未开启万花筒写轮眼。

扉间心知肚明，让高傲的对手低下头颅的最好方式便是绝对的实力压制，但是宇智波兄弟就像一道雄关盘踞在千手兄弟为和平开疆拓土的征途上。然而此刻，攻城破关的军队已化身为千手扉间手中这把长长的利刃，一击致命是最彻底干脆的选择，只要将雷神刀插在宇智波泉奈那颗年轻的心脏上，千手便将成为从平衡的巨网中脱身的唯一赢家。绝对的实力压制将使宇智波一族就此丧失议和的筹码，迫于形势的小家族将迅速依附到千手左右，那时千手柱间将成为唯一的领袖，用霸权的双手在忍界托起和平的幼苗。

但这份和平的期限不会长过柱间的寿命。以暴力的手段服人，必将被更强大的暴力所反噬，失去支柱的千手一族将成为众矢之的，战国时代的悲剧只会以更惨痛的方式在这片土地上再度上演。

但这是将主动权掌握在自己手中的唯一方式。倘若宇智波泉奈不能被当场毙命，后续的发展便不再受千手一族的控制。千手柱间是当世最好的医疗忍者，千手扉间的刀术早已炉火纯青，最好的结果当然是伤重不治的泉奈接受千手族长的帮助，这一笔救命之恩足以让宇智波斑将两族间的血债就此勾销。只要打通了泉奈的防线，千手和宇智波的结盟将再无阻力，随之而来的和平便会干净得如新生的婴儿，不需要任何人的性命成为牺牲。

最坏的结果是泉奈用自己的遗志换来宇智波斑永不结盟的诺言，写轮眼的力量将在至亲血液的灌溉下变得更加强大。本就势如水火的千手和宇智波之间再无调和的可能，终局一战势在必行，而战败方将连同自己的姓氏永远沉没在历史的洪流之中。如果侥幸是千手胜出，或许之后霸权的躯壳外也能披上一层道德的羽织。可千手扉间猜不透那个时候的宇智波斑是否可以战胜，发动瞬移的标记来到宇智波泉奈面前时，他的脑海里突兀地出现了两枚朱红色的骰子。

“飞雷神斩！”

锋利的忍具恰到好处地贯穿了敌人的身体。几乎在血液溅射而出的同时，几根柔软的藤蔓缠绕在扉间的腰间，将使用过飞雷神后暂时无法移动的身体迅速拉向战场一侧。千手柱间的动作比宇智波斑汹涌而出的暴戾查克拉还要快，瞬间拔地而起的木制屏障替两族的族人挡去了宇智波族长失去理智后的盲目攻击。

直到宇智波斑搀扶着伤重的弟弟消失在一片烟雾之中，千手柱间紧绷的面部线条才有了些微的松动，扉间隐约听到身前的大哥发出了一声微不可查的叹息，只是尚未等他问之究竟，紧接着众人的注意便被武器跌落在地的声响所吸引。

陡然间失去族长踪迹的宇智波群龙无首，有人向千手投降了。

柱间从宇智波族地回来时，脸上大喇喇地挂着三道爪痕，引来随行族人的频频侧目。守在大门处等候已久的扉间不由分说地揪住了兄长的后衣领，当着围观众人的面使用飞雷神回去了千手大宅。

远距离的瞬间移动所带来的眩晕感使重新落回实地的柱间一脚踏空，五体投地地摔倒在通向庭院的木制回廊上，躺倒下去后便哼哼唧唧着不愿起身。扉间一脚踹在不识抬举的大哥身上，僭越的行为立马得到了千手族长的无声抗议，柱间坐起身来，看着那支插在庭院石阶上的苦无干瞪眼。

“这就是飞雷神的标记？看上去有点像千手的族徽。”

“这样的画起来比较顺手。”

柱间跑过去拔出了苦无，又重新坐回扉间的身边，盯着飞雷神的印记左右查看的样子就像顽童得到了什么新鲜玩具般。“这个术式用起来很方便啊，抽空的话也教教大哥吧。”

“以大哥的脑子想要使用飞雷神，依我看还是算了吧。到时候只把脑袋传送过去，身体还留在原地的话，即使是仙人体也吃不消吧。”

柱间设想了一下弟弟描述的那个画面，立马讪笑着将手中的苦无丢掉了。

宇智波泉奈拒绝了千手柱间的治疗。在向未来掷出骰子之前，扉间几乎已经猜到了这样的结局。但是他的赌注从来只会押在一个人身上，柱间从宇智波族地带回来的三条爪痕无疑揭示了这场赌局的胜负，原来即使是无所不能的兄长，在宇智波面前也会有碰壁的时候。

他原本奢望柱间可以说动斑，那毕竟事关宇智波族长在这世上最后一位血亲的性命。但是泉奈对千手的敌意超出了所有人的预想，与其用这条命成全千手扉间的算计，倒不如让它成为兄长反败为胜的利刃。而宇智波斑维护幺弟的心意比柱间设想的还要坚决，是他的大意失手才没有保护住泉奈的性命，那么到最后，无论如何他也要守护泉奈作为一名战士，绝不向千手屈服的尊严。

扉间看向柱间脸上的爪痕，恍惚中有片刻的失神。

他绝不会在你死我活的战场上对敌人手下留情，用不了多久，千手族地便会收到宇智波泉奈死亡的讯息。

有蜻蜓从低空飞掠而过，稳稳停在盛开的荷花花瓣上，透明的翅膀在初夏烈日的照耀下闪动着夺目的粼光。老树的枝干上开始传来知了聒噪的叫声，将夏日的午后吵闹得格外舒缓安静。千手柱间收起脸上的古怪笑容，明亮的双眼像是盛满了葱郁的盛夏光景，每一寸视线中都充斥着拥抱生命的热情。扉间侧目看他，阳光下兄长嘴角的浅笑却在不知不觉间同多年前一场夏日暴雨中号啕痛哭的少年重叠在一起。那时懵懂的少年还在理想的小径上披荆斩棘，会背负满身的伤痛向年幼的弟弟哭诉。

“好像我们每往前走一步，脚下便会多一具尸体。”

有晶莹的泪珠划过小麦色的皮肤，只在木制回廊上留下了一个深色的圆点，便倏尔消失不见了，甚至连浅浅的泪痕都没有留下。千手柱间抬头望向远方的天空，神情中带有云间的神佛俯视芸芸众生时的慈悲与悯然。

“但是到此为止，不会再有更多的人为之牺牲了。”


	6. 兄弟丨05

“荒谬。”

立在桌面上旋转不停的骰子被狠狠拍在苍白的手掌下，千手扉间从唇齿间艰难吐出的音节同他掌下的办公桌一起微微颤抖着。兄长满脸不以为意的笑容像尖锐的匕首睁裂开他狭长的眼眶，直到刺痛的眼角逼迫他在与柱间的对视中愤懑地合上双眼，始作俑者仍浑然不觉，还在将眼前发生的一切视作弟弟的无理取闹。

“如果这场对局要以大哥的性命作为赌注的话，我选择退出。”摊开的手掌被动作迟缓地收至身侧紧握成拳，露出桌面上一小堆朱红色的碎屑，那是方才还在旋转的骰子的残骸。“一个输不起的赌徒只会在赌桌上成为影响别人判断的累赘。”

如脱缰野马般失控的情绪在理智的镇压下缓慢地平复着，纵然如此，无论身陷怎样的危局中都能维持泰然自若的面具还是在兄长面前裂开了一道罅隙。在繁余人等陆续离开，只剩下兄弟二人当面对峙的办公室里，千手扉间的声音在这炎炎夏日中清冷如隆冬的雨雪，一字一句都寒意逼人。

然而那字里行间潜藏的滔天怒火，几乎连这套滴水成冰的武装都无法掩饰完全。

宇智波斑败了。

一天一夜的激战，双方解开情义的枷锁后在杀气蒸腾中大开大阖的招式将整片战场摧毁成一片寸草不生的废墟。最后宇智波斑脱力地躺倒在废墟中央，地面上一道道狰狞的裂纹从他身下蜿蜒向视线的尽头。战败者失神的双眼中倒映着蓝天与白云的幻影，涣散的目光已无法在现世寻得焦点，模糊的视野里全都是弟弟在弥留时脆弱的音容。

或许要不了多久，大哥就可以去陪你了。

脱离战斗的千手柱间很快便喘匀了紊乱的气息，他半蹲在宇智波斑的身旁，远处注意到战斗结束的扉间手持雷神瞬身出现在他的身后。千手的族长不允许弟弟在自己身上留下飞雷神的印记，飞雷神太快了，如果扉间为了保护兄长而决定以身涉险，就连柱间也没有把握在飞雷神的速度下及时制止他。

激战的风波平息后，越来越多的千手和宇智波开始从安全地带向废墟中央的三人靠拢。摊开双臂仰躺在地的宇智波斑已无力再在失魂落魄的族人面前维护一族之长的威严，复仇的失败仿佛兜头淋下的一盆冷水，将宇智波心底孤高的火种彻底浇熄，一瞬之间便抽干了这具躯体的全部生机。千手柱间低头俯视着狷狂不羁的神气从少时挚友的眉目间缓缓褪去，取而代之以解脱的麻木与释然，心中竟也突兀多出一份兔死狐悲般错位的动容。

曾几何时，斑与柱间是心意相通的密友，时来运转，宇智波斑与千手柱间却是不共戴天的仇敌。但是在迟来的胜负终于尘埃落定的这一刻，对于千手柱间来说，密友或是仇敌，这些身份突然变得不再重要。宇智波斑是这世间唯一可以与他匹敌的对手，连扉间也无法理解完全，因为只有同样强大的斑才能懂得他在高处不胜寒时的那份寂寞。但是此刻这颗星星却忽然熄灭了，千手柱间感受不到战胜宿敌的喜悦，空荡荡的内心只剩下无法排解的沉郁与彷徨。抛开宇智波与千手的牵绊，或许兔死狐悲于他而言并不是什么离谱的形容。

然而兄长对手下败将表露的隐忍是无法感染千手扉间的情绪。永恒万花筒和须佐能乎仿佛是泉奈的亡灵向现世发出的反击。拔地而起的深蓝武士与庄严雄伟的木制佛像在夕阳的余晖中交战一处的场景实在过于震撼，连大地都在为这份神力颤抖，连天空都在为这份神力哀鸣。宇智波泉奈用自己的性命为兄长铸成了这副坚不可摧的铠甲，而千手扉间却只能在这场旷古烁今的战斗中做个袖手旁观的局外人。

如果柱间在与斑的交锋中不幸殒命，那么他自以为是的算计才是置兄长于死地的元凶。

束手无策的挫败感如绞紧的套索般缚住了他的呼吸，从黑暗中伸出的巨手将他目所能及的未来连同坦荡的心怀与博大的胸襟一并敲碎，被挤压变形的胸腔愈发逼仄，那些有关和平的理想、军事的谋略、政治的觉悟，以及所有弘大与高尚、卑劣和鄙薄的人格，都在这片黑暗里被炽烈的情感一个接一个地排挤出狭隘的理智之外。半空中绽开的花苞盛大而又肃穆，宛如降临人间的神迹，劝诱着所有凡人从敬畏中向其俯首。然而千手扉间却在以一种觊觎的姿态朝远处巍峨的木人引颈张望，那是此时此地他局促的思维中仅存的信仰所在。

和这份信仰相比，原来自己是这般的渺小。

唯一值得庆幸的是最后从狼藉的战场上倒下去的身影并非千手柱间，兄长那从不被拿来炫耀的实力似乎已强大到不容他人揣摩的地步。扉间动作麻利地赶到了结束战斗的两人身边，将所有的余悸和后怕都藏进了瞬身落地时急急止住的趔趄里。沉浸在不知名情绪中的兄长并没有从弟弟失态的举止中察觉出端倪，扉间沉默地站在他身后，从一个不可思议的角度观察着宇智波斑的神情。

他认输了吗？

宇智波斑注意到千手扉间怔愣的视线，这位精明的权谋家此前从未在战场上放空过自己的思绪。是因为已没有必要再做防备了吗？宇智波斑想出言挖苦这位躲在兄长的羽翼下安享成败的懦夫，可想想却又作罢，最后只剩下一声无力的嗤笑。

“是我低估你了，扉间。”

他认输了。

宇智波一族溃败了，溃败得彻彻底底，溃败到毫无翻身的余地。那一个个低垂的头颅，那一张张苍白的面孔，此刻都在沉默着等候千手宣读宇智波的死亡判决。这就是他千手扉间放弃胜券在握的选择后孤注一掷同对手豪赌一场的结果。他本想利用柱间的仁慈来挽救泉奈的性命，让彼此的兄长都不必从年少的誓言中失约。或许是他的贪婪向命运索取了太多，最后事态的发展走向了另一个极端。父亲为之苦苦挣扎了一生的胜利突然近在咫尺，属于千手的荣耀终于唾手可得。

长刀被持有者缓缓举起，身后围拢的族群内传来了压抑的呼声，他们的喜悦是那么的单纯而真挚，衬托着宇智波的绝望是那么的深邃而刻骨。千手扉间感受到自己心中的那片黑暗正被这两种极端对立的情绪蛊惑，而钳制在咽喉处的手掌仍未松开，呼吸变得愈发滞涩，极度缺氧的大脑将最后一丝理智也排除了干净。他想要抽身逃离，慌不择路的脚步却将他带入了另一个深渊。

杀了他。

可是和平的天秤上还需要宇智波的砝码来维持平衡。

杀了他。

他是这个世界上唯一可以威胁到千手柱间性命的存在。

就在这里了结他，了结心中的所有悸动与纠缠。

千手扉间感觉到自己在坠落，有一股强大的引力在深渊深处召唤着他。就像溺水者的大脑被求生的意志充斥，将所有踩水浮游的技巧都抛诸脑后一般，越是奋力挣扎越是向死亡迈进。他掉进了恐惧所设的陷阱里，心甘情愿地卸下了理智的武装，只剩下胸腔内一朝澎湃汹涌的感情，而它们全是这引力的帮凶。

他在坠落，连同雷神锐利的刀锋。

“扉间！”

像是被施了禁锢的魔咒，长刀的刀尖在宇智波斑的心脏上堪堪停住，再也无法深入分寸。千手柱间的声音仿佛一滴落入死水的清泉，空灵而又纯粹，从一圈圈散去的涟漪中焕发出无限希望的光晕，辐射向深沉浓郁的黑暗的边际。下坠的身体突然被一只温暖的手掌止住了去势，千手柱间伸出手来轻轻握住弟弟的手腕，悲哀与落寞的神色随着视线的转移而云消雾散，灿烂的晴空便豁然开朗，连同扉间心中那方逼仄的天地也被一并撑开。

“别怕。”

千手柱间重新站直了身子，和煦的目光从在场众人神情各异的脸上一一拂过。

“不要怕，不会再有更多的人为和平牺牲了。”

最后他看向宇智波斑，将血气方刚的种子重新洒向那片枯萎的心田。

“斑，我们结盟吧。”

“我从来没有听说过对局的赢家在战败者面前妥协自刎的笑话。”

深红色的碎屑被挥舞的手掌所带起的轻风拂散，千手扉间向坐在办公桌后面沉似水的兄长微微俯身。战场上波澜起伏的曲折几乎已耗尽他的精力，出口的质问就像生冷的冰锥般刺向兄长的心窝，他太累了，已经无法拿出多余的情绪来温暖自己。

“不要说这种话，扉间。”

“为什么要同意宇智波斑无理的要求？他已经输了，现在是我为刀殂，人为鱼肉，无论千手想要什么样的和平都唾手可得。他宇智波斑已经没有和我们谈条件的资格了，宇智波之所以没有毁灭，是因为大哥的和平还需要他们的参演，仅此而已。”

“扉间！”

柱间伸出手来按在弟弟耸动的肩膀上，然后借此支撑从木椅上站起身来。“我说过，到此为止，不会再有更多的人为了我们的和平而牺牲了。”

和平，千手扉间总会向和平屈服。

可是大哥错了，他的一部分已经永远地坠入了深渊里，当空的旭日无论多么敞亮，大地上总会有它无法普照的角落。坠入深渊的那一部分拒绝了千手柱间的救赎，它们不受和平这座幌子的诓骗，在它们的原则面前，连大哥的意志都不必顺从。

失去了天真的土壤，和平的种子要从哪里汲取发芽的养分？

宇智波斑给不了，千手扉间也给不了。

“那大哥自己呢？”

千手柱间才是那个救世主，才是那个将民意的涓流汇成大海，将分崩的人心拧成绳结，用希望布施，为和平播种的人。他不求回报，竭尽所能地去保护这个世界，理所当然到连牺牲也成为一种成全的时候，尘世间还有他所留念的东西吗？

“为了保护更多的人，千手柱间这条命就可以随随便便的牺牲掉吗？你在替宇智波着想的时候，考虑过千手族人的感受吗？为什么千手一族要在胜利之后眼睁睁地看着族长向他们的手下败将自刎？你是千手的精神领袖，你以为在你死后，千手还能心甘情愿地同宇智波结盟吗？到时候烽烟再起，谁去成为那个牵制宇智波斑的人？”

是家族？

“我了解斑，我死后，他绝不会趁人之危。”

“你错了。你死后，我会和宇智波不死不休。”

还是盟约？

“扉间！不要胡说八道。”

“难道大哥以为，不会趁人之危的宇智波斑会像对待自己的族人那样对待千手吗？醒醒吧大哥，就算宇智波斑实现了和平，宇智波一族也会永远高人一等。他或许可以为了和平放下仇恨，但绝不会为了和平放下家族的传承。”

他在逼迫自己的兄长，有恃无恐地在柱间的心防上攻城略地。

“大哥在和平的美梦里沉浸了太久，是不是快要忘了自己还背负着光耀千手一族的使命？”

快到底线了吧，开始有肉眼可见的具象查克拉从柱间的身侧向外溢散。永远身处兄长保护圈内的扉间突然觉得自己就像跋扈的顽童，仗着有所宠爱而不可一世地强夺着柱间的心意。

“即便如此，大哥也不后悔自己做出的决定吗？”

明明是千手柱间亲手从恐惧的陷阱中将他拯救出来，又为何还要再亲手将他推回去？

千手扉间不是完人。哪怕大义哺育了他的血肉，浇灌了他的骨骼，升华了他的精神，在骨骼之下，血肉之中，依然有一颗炽热的真心在跳动。

哪怕这真心使他在大义面前变得渺小，也是无法被割舍的，千手扉间成就自我的证明。

“还是大哥始终觉得，自己替偏激的弟弟欠宇智波斑一条命？”

是爱为生命开出的绚烂之花。

太快了。

为泉奈复仇而来的宇智波斑宛如地狱中浴血的修罗，刻骨铭心的恨意将脚下的土砾也踏为灰烬。他一步一步朝战场走来，狠戾的查克拉将身周的空间扭曲成晦暗的漩涡，远远望去，仿佛天与地都在朝他一人倾斜。

太快了。

被掷向扉间眉心的长刀比雷霆的霹雳还要迅猛。刀尖的寒光还停在宇智波斑的身前，死亡的气息却已向千手扉间登门造访。众人耳畔恍惚有利刃划破空气的嘶鸣，眼睛却无法从半空捕获长刀飞掠留下的残影。

太快了。

浩瀚的感知力编成的罗网一点一点地还原出飞刀的轨迹，那一点寒光已近在咫尺，闪避的电信号却还在脑部的神经元中踟蹰徘徊。没有得到大脑指令的四肢麻木到像根木桩般迎候着敌人的攻击，然而就在死神的镰刀即将收割灵魂的刹那，一只手掌突兀地凌空探来，在扉间额前稳稳地握住了长刀的刀锋。

直到此时，扉间才得以看清这把长刀，原是宇智波泉奈生前使用的武器。

鲜血从千手柱间的指缝中滴落，强大的自愈能力催生着伤口的愈合，愈合的伤口再被手中的刀锋划开。在扉间眼中，兄长伤痕累累的手掌比夺命的利刃还要触目惊心。然而千手柱间浑然不觉，甚至全然不顾手伤的恶化，将那把长刀从掌下生生拗断。

他面对敌人，背对兄弟，脸上是狰狞可怖的神情，喉头是森冷料峭的声音。

“你的对手是我，宇智波斑。”

“那就来与我一战，千手柱间！”

桌上的文件如雪花般散落一地，木制的长桌从当中断开，呜咽着向两边倒去。柱间身下的座椅已化成碎屑，和尘埃的微粒一起浮散于空气之中。被兄长按在掌下的肩膀传来一阵轻微的钝痛，千手扉间只感到眼前一花，后背便突然抵上了冰冷的墙壁。柱间的另一只手将怀中的弟弟禁锢在自己与墙壁之间狭小的空间中，深如沟壑的裂痕从他掌下划过，伴随着沉闷的撕裂声在墙面上一寸一寸地布开。

“那时我满脑子都想着该怎样劝阻你，所有的思绪都被千手柱间这个人搅成了乱麻。”两人之间的距离似乎太过亲密了，亲密到已经在兄弟的范畴中逾距太多。千手扉间伸出自己的手臂环在兄长的腰间，从虚掩着接触到用力抱紧的过程几乎不假思索。“其实明明有更好的解决方式，宇智波斑想要逼死的人是我，只要我抢在大哥之前动手......”

“扉间！”

身体被更紧地抵靠在墙壁上，来自兄长的威压不容抗拒地当头罩下。“保护泉奈是宇智波斑的责任，不是我的。”

扉间松开环抱着兄长的手臂，将太过强势的人朝外推开。柱间顺着他的力道后退了两步，兄弟之间又恢复到合理的间隔之中。扉间不再掩饰眼底的倦意，英明睿智的大哥总会在一些让人意想不到的地方犯拙劣的错误，或许这就是性情使然。可他私心期冀千手柱间能够成为那个高高在上的完人，没有任何的瑕疵和缺憾，受万民的敬仰与朝奉，成为他们心中的神。

“或许当初我不应该杀死泉奈，不应该拿泉奈的性命去要挟他的兄长。应该被牺牲掉的人是我，只要我死在泉奈手上，宇智波斑便会因为愧疚而向大哥妥协。”

那个时候的千手柱间将再无软肋。

“不会再有更多的人为之牺牲，大哥也不用再在弟弟和挚友间抉择。如果千手必须要成为做出牺牲的那一方，那么这便是一切问题的最优解。”

再无软肋的千手柱间，除了他自己，还有谁可以战胜。

“你不会死的。”

他的大哥对他说。

“因为我不允许。”

如果宇智波的力量来源于仇恨，千手扉间不明白，千手柱间的力量又是从何而来。

“宇智波也好，千手也好，在我眼里他们都没有区别。”那种爽朗的笑容又出现在了千手柱间的脸上，生动而又活泼，和战场上所向披靡的战神全然不同。“我只是想尽我所能，保护更多来得及被保护的人。泉奈也好，斑也好，和平不是我一个人的独角戏，我需要他们的力量。”

这笑容是那么的富有感染力，让人情不自禁地想要从中索取更多，而柱间只会慷慨地将他所有尽数分给有需要的人，却从不去呵斥他们的贪婪。兄弟之间的距离在不知不觉中又被拉近了少许，兄长温柔和缓的声音像一首悦耳的安眠曲，抚慰着千手扉间疲惫不堪的灵魂。

“但是你不同，你是唯一的。”

不，他只是从命运的沙漏中侥幸挣脱的幸存者，才得以代替早夭的瓦间和板间成为千手柱间履行兄长职责的最后慰藉。

“我只不过是你唯一的弟弟。”

他的大哥却有些好笑地摇了摇头。

“你就是唯一。不会是调皮捣蛋的瓦间，也不会是温和怯懦的板间，只能是你。”

“如果你死了，那就是我的无能。”柱间再次伸出手去，握住那只被攥紧后便再未松开的拳头。“可惜你大哥我是天底下最无所不能的人。所以不要再说那种话了，扉间。”

十指交错，一枚六方体的骰子从千手扉间的拳里落入千手柱间的掌心。

“对不起，扉间，一直追在大哥的身后，一定很辛苦吧。”

他俯身去吻弟弟脸上冰凉的泪珠。

“不用怕，我们会赢的。”


	7. 最后一个秋天丨06

千手是从什么时候开始落入这对兄弟诡言罗织的骗局里，一步一步走向家族没落的深渊之中，恐怕就连这对兄弟自己也算计不清。只是当千手众人突然从战争胜利的喜悦中清醒过来时，才恍然发现前方等待他们的命运，是和战败的宇智波一起成为这场和平的祭品。

族内长老们反对结盟的声音就像夏夜微弱的蚊嘤，他们拼命震动自己的翅膀，在沉睡的千手巨人的耳畔飞舞盘旋，企图唤醒他迷失在美梦之中的神智。然而一切都无济于事，千手族内早已被千手扉间架空的权力组织如今只剩下一副脆弱的空壳。当这位白发红瞳的青年一言不发地站在自己兄长身后，冷眼旁观千手柱间宣布结盟的事宜时，与会众人才如梦初醒般后知后觉，他们早已落入这对兄弟诡言罗织的骗局当中。

以打破家族之间的隔阂，屈使家族利益服务于集体利益为基础建立的忍村体制，和长老们梦寐以求的千手王朝实在相去太远。然而他们对结盟的反抗在千手柱间的威压和千手扉间的默许下，有如蚍蜉撼树般不自量力，最终也没有在和平的航线上掀起任何波澜。千手族徽和宇智波族徽一起成为了和平旗帜上最醒目的点缀，两大实力强悍的家族在平衡对等的位置上实现的联手，使和平的呼声一时间无远弗届，穷山距海不能限也。从猿飞到志村，甚至连日向这种拥有血脉界限的大族也附势而来，最后千手柱间下令打开了千手族地的大门，为那些如潮水般源源不断地涌来，没有家族依靠，在乱世中孤苦伶仃随波逐流的平民提供忍村建设前的暂居之所。

赶在暮秋的山风即将吹淡这个丰收季节金黄色的外衣之前，木叶终于在所有人的翘首祈盼中诞生了。

千手柱间和宇智波斑的结盟仪式，千手扉间并没有出席。

是时两族族人一边沉浸在劫后余生的恍惚中，一边困陷在前途未卜的怅惘里，脸上都欠缺迎接和平时该有的雀跃神情，冷淡的场面中只剩下千手族长的眼底还洋溢有几分坦荡的笑意。宇智波斑将这一切看在眼里，既没有安抚族人的情绪，也无心插手千手的内务，甚至连千手扉间的缺席都懒得察觉。

在场众人好似失去了感情的提线木偶，任由千手柱间摆布着演完了这场名为和平的戏码。最后盟约缔结的时刻也远没有史书描绘般那么庄严或隆重，双方族长只是惺忪平常地在盟约文件上签下自己的名字，然后站到各自家族的旗帜下象征性地伸出彼此的右手握在一起。没有铿锵有力的宣言或振奋人心的演讲，也没有欢呼和掌声，习惯于刀尖舔血的忍者，在和平太过温柔的怀抱中只能手足无措地徘徊。尚未从战国时代的阴霾中清醒过来的人们，甚至没有意识到他们正在亲眼见证一个时代的终结。

仪式结束后，千手柱间在父亲的墓碑前找到了弟弟默然伫立的背影。

柱间走过来的脚步声很轻，唯恐自己作为不速之客的造访惊扰了生者的悼念和亡魂的安眠。墓碑上镌刻的名字被偏斜的日光镀上了一层橘红色的光晕，柱间将手掌伸进那道日光里，暗沉的皮肤在日光的照耀下很快便有了温暖的触感。柱间的视线落在手背上阴阳分割的交界线上，就像思绪也正好落进了阴阳分隔的坟墓里。他们的父亲正躺在这块冰冷的墓碑之下，薄薄的一层黄土将他与鲜活的人世永隔，从此再也无法感受阴晴冷暖的交替。

这层黄土之下，还埋葬着无数曾为千手的传承浴血奋战的英灵。

“我在向他们忏悔。”

长久的沉默之后，千手扉间缓缓开口。

“这份结盟的合约一旦缔结，你我都将成为千手的罪人。”

扉间低沉的尾音弥散在一片死寂的墓地上空，像袅袅的香烟般徐徐回旋，为净土的往生者传达去沉重的哀思。柱间双手合十，朝父亲的墓碑深深鞠了一躬。弯下的脊背保持着十足虔诚的姿态，他缓缓合上眼睛，将所有与怀缅和婉伤相关的情绪都留在了这份略显单薄的礼节中。直到重新挺直腰背，他又变回了那位为人间取来和平火种的天神，目光中杂糅着坚毅与豁达的神情。

扉间凝神细觑阳光下兄长英挺的侧脸。在情感表达上，与含蓄内敛的弟弟全然不同，千手柱间的五官中总是跃动着鲜活的喜怒哀乐。或许正是因为他的心思宛如南贺川的溪流般清澈透明，人们才会忽视这清澈透明的水波其实荡漾在一望无际的汪洋里。属于千手柱间的大海太过开阔，而千手家族只不过是汇入其中的一条支流。

扉间捉摸不透这条支流对于无垠的海洋而言究竟有多重要。回忆溯流而上，他的思绪很快落进了少年时一场静默无声的大雪中。那时年幼的柱间将柔软的手掌搭在弟弟稚嫩的肩膀上，将这条名为千手的支流潺潺引入扉间的内心世界，为他浇灌被少年向往和平的热忱所灼烧开裂的心田。

“扉间，你是千手扉间。”

他们都是降诞于千手的生命，是千手的血脉将他们哺育成人。他们拿起手中的武器是为捍卫千手而战，在战场上，他们的荣誉便是千手的荣誉，他们的耻辱便是千手的耻辱。他们生要为千手继往开来，他们死也要守护千手的意志薪火相传。

然而如今，他们却褫夺了本该只属于千手的胜利，并将它平等地均分给所有需要这份胜利的人。

他们是罪恶的，又从这份罪恶中获得了无上的功勋。

“新的忍村建成后，你的名字与我的名字将会和千手的姓氏一起，成为整个忍村的子孙后辈，乃至万代千秋的荣光。”

千手柱间抬头看向墓地后的森林里那被肃杀的秋风摧折的树枝。有一朵无名的花蕊正从枯叶的缝隙中沉默着凋零。这是战国时代的最后一个秋天，等到来年的春风重新吹醒大地，它将在新时代的赞歌中与万物生灵一同复苏。

站在时代的风口浪尖上，他仿佛已经看到了春回大地时繁花似锦的那片灿烂光景，于是繁花似锦的春光便率先在那双如黑曜石般明亮的眼睛中悄然盛开。柱间收回眺望的视线，所有来不及从敞开的双眸中绽放的明媚春景便顺势落入他上挑的唇角中，化为一汪盎然的笑意。他伸出一支手臂，如新生的绿叶般青翠欲滴的查克拉在他的指尖凝成了一线碧净的天光，随着手臂划落的动作在扉间面前绘出一条充斥着无限生机的岁月洪流。

“它们会在历史的长河中熠熠生辉，永不褪色，成为足以让所有千手后人引以为荣的骄傲。”

最后柱间的手掌落在了弟弟已足够宽厚的肩膀上，被引导而来的碧绿色的流水泛动在兄弟二人身周，也泛动在那块无声沉默的墓碑之上。

“成为足以让所有千手英灵永垂不朽的骄傲。”

千手扉间在兄长笃定的音调中轻笑出声，连同心中最后一丝忏悔的诚意也从这道潺湲浮游的碧波荡漾中完成洗礼。有粲然如朝露般的微光从那双朱红色的眸底深处破土而出，化为胸腔间涌动的浩然风气，涤荡着正浴火重生的灵魂。

他微笑着看向柱间，同样用那种笃定的音调说：

“也会成为父亲的骄傲。”

柱间微笑着回应他：“我们一直都是父亲的骄傲，不是吗？”

“或许......”在一阵开怀的笑声后，千手扉间从背在身后的刀鞘里拔出那把锋锐无比的雷神。这是他在成年礼上受赠于父亲的礼物，它本该属于兄长，但彼时的千手柱间已经强大到不再需要雷神的辅佐。这把刀曾在战场上拥有令千手的敌人们闻风丧胆的威名，此刻却也在秋日渐颓的晚风中显出了几分锈蚀的沧桑。扉间将它高高举起，凝在雷神刀尖的一点寒光从两个时代交错的须臾时空中如耀眼流星般划过，最后斜斜落向墓碑前的那抔黄土之中。

这把撕开战争浓雾的利刃，亦将于此处亘古长眠。

“或许千百年后的族人只会唾弃你我为致使千手没落的罪魁祸首。”

千手柱间闻言大笑着揽过弟弟的肩头。罪人也好，英雄也罢，如果千百年后千手的族人可以在他们一手缔造的温室里安然绽放属于他们的生命之花，享受从黄发垂髫到青春烂漫，从举案齐眉到儿孙绕膝的静好岁月，罪人抑或英雄，都只是已然陨落的虚名，何足为道。

斜阳的余晖中，兄弟二人并肩离去，交融一处的挺拔背影被天边的晚照拉得斜长，远看宛如一位雄伟巍峨的巨人。

从此，千手的使命交付于那柄斜插入地的长刀，唯有即将诞生的木叶，和长刀的刀鞘一起随同这位巨人走入史书崭新的篇章。


	8. 梦想开始的地方丨07

这种惊喜的情绪，最先可能萌发于木叶村铺成的第一条街道。它像一点落入草原的火星，在劲风的助长下很快燃成一片燎原之势，连悄然将至的凛冬都得以从这片火海中汲取几分温暖。人们在忽然落成的一幢幢建筑物中面面相觑，本该修生养息，厉兵秣马的冬季突然被街道上玩耍嬉闹的孩童搅扰出几许安适热闹的气氛，惊喜的情绪就是在这个时候从木叶村民的心田中抽出了第一根幼苗。

战争结束了。

春天的到来不再意味着流血与牺牲，人们终于可以在卷尘的朔风中对春日的光临满怀热忱的憧憬。为世界上色的画笔也终于从单调的血色中得到解脱，新年之后，分属不同色系的四季将被缤纷的生灵从人们眼中一一点亮，然后在春生夏长秋收冬藏的往复轮回中演绎生命的绚丽与多姿。

当这股惊喜的情绪被和平的声乐感染到无以复加的程度时，欢庆胜利的篝火终于在久违的期盼中姗姗来迟。

宇智波斑站在高高的山崖上俯视着人声鼎沸的村落为即将开始的宴会做着最后的准备工作。由于前来投奔忍村联盟的忍者和平民络绎不绝，面积有限的千手族地很快便不堪重负，千手扉间不得不将村落原先的建设周期缩短一半。即使有柱间的木遁相助，枯燥乏味的体力劳动和庞大繁杂的落户组织还是让各大家族的成员精疲力竭。

整个村落的建设统筹工作被千手一族那几位不知辛劳的工作狂包揽了过去，然而仅仅是动员宇智波的族人们与猿飞配合着按时按质地完成冶炼锻造，这看似简单的工作几乎也耗尽了宇智波斑的心力，简直比与柱间大战一场还要让人交瘁不堪。但是在举行庆祝宴会的建议被人群在不经意间提及时，他已然枯竭的热情还是为之重新振奋起来。山崖下森林中交错的街道上人头攒动，或许这就是和平的魅力。

“我们就是在这里共同许下了实现和平的心愿。”

站在他身旁的千手柱间显然不属于工作狂的范畴，或者说在这个人心惶惶的时间节点上，比起埋头公务，柱间还可以发挥出更大的作用。即使弟弟已经为了繁冗的工作忙到焦头烂额的地步，也要把这位无所事事的兄长打发出去安抚人心，千手柱间身上总有这样一种魔力，好像只要他安安静静地站在那里，哪怕什么也不做，人们也能从这道如山峦般厚重的身影中汲取到灌溉生活的养分。

他能够给人们带来的安全感，并不需要暴力的加持。

“仔细想想，我好像也没有为完成这个心愿付出多少努力。”宇智波斑自嘲地笑了笑，“甚至起到的负作用更多。”赶在柱间满脸恳切地企图出声反驳自己之前，斑用一种更加淡漠的声音打断了他的发言。

“或许我自始至终都觉得它只是一个梦，而我们只是两个天真的造梦者。”

“需要我掐你一下吗？”

千手柱间卷起袖子，大呼小叫着要扑过来一试究竟。宇智波斑伸手制止了这位胡闹起来毫无威信可言的临时领袖站在村子的最高处，于众目睽睽之中形象尽失的举止。两人之间一时的玩闹很快演变为你来我往的交锋，彼此互喂的招式虽毫无敌意却也拳拳生风，在意识到这样莽撞的举措只会带来更加恶劣的影响和接连不断的麻烦后，斑率先从一种意识恍惚的追忆中抽身而出。

“你不明白，这不是梦。”

千手柱间在突然停止的对决中露出满脸困惑的探询，那懵懂的神情仍然能和多年前南贺川畔的少年做一丝不苟的重叠，让一缕物是人非的感慨也无处衍生。但是战争的结束并不意味着他们之间的一切可以毫无芥蒂地回到原点。纵使回忆中的人与往事都没有从岁月的尘埃里改变分毫，记录这些回忆的眼睛也已经沐浴着至亲的鲜血完成了两次蜕变而不复单纯。宇智波斑将被思绪滞涩的视线从千手柱间的脸上缓缓移开，重新投向脚下熙熙攘攘的街道。

“梦里这个和平的村落中还生活着泉奈的身影。”

所以他仍然只是个天真的造梦者，最后真正实现了心愿的人，到头来也唯有千手柱间而已。如果他不说，千手柱间或许永远也猜不透，现实对于宇智波斑来说已经变成了一潭死气沉沉的沼泽。

他再也不会妄想从这潭沼泽中得到什么。

突然沉重的话题让那份厚重的气质再次回到了千手柱间身上。他将自己的目光投向挚友的视线所在，森林的每一寸草木立刻欢欣地回应起他的感知。即使目不能及，他依然可以借助树枝与木叶的呼吸来描摹忍村的每一处角落。在居民区边缘等待砍伐的一小片树林里，有孩子正骑在父亲的肩头伸手采摘枝桠间垂落的果实。未在丰收的季节落进果农的竹筐里成为入冬的储粮，柱间几乎能想象出孩子被这颗果实酸倒牙的场景。他微笑着用森林赋予他的浩瀚感知力将整个村落包裹其中，细心感受着所有人或喜或悲的情绪。

“只要你愿意，宇智波的族人，木叶的村民，他们都是值得被保护的兄弟。”

宇智波斑却只是平静地摇了摇头，既没有否定什么，也没有肯定什么。森之千手的能力是他无法感同身受的，只有宇智波的血脉才能拨动他心中那根死寂的心弦。

“泉奈曾经说过，宇智波理应是与苍穹振翅搏击的雄鹰，他们不该落进森林里贪享安逸的生活。可是现在，雄鹰的翅膀被折断了。”

于是千手柱间的视线又跟随挚友的声音去向了无垠的天空。“被折断的不是雄鹰的翅膀，”有木叶乘着山风的白帆在空中自在地盘旋，“而是雄鹰妄图称霸天空的野心。”他向天空舒展双臂，于是白云也轻柔地落进他的怀抱，“这片天空开阔而自由，理应属于更多心向往之的人。”

“你总是有你的道理。”

最后宇智波斑好笑地冲柱间挥了挥手，劝他放弃这个有些幼稚又有些愚蠢的姿势。千手柱间背着光站在蔚蓝天幕的背景里，即使笼罩在一片模糊的阴影中，他脸上的笑容还是憨然如孩童般纤毫不染，浸润着新生的喜悦与纯洁，连他身后秀美的天光也只能心甘情愿地从中黯然失色。

那笑容中磅礴的力量所在，连宇智波斑也为之叹服。

“有时候我很羡慕你。”他对柱间说，“战争会潜移默化地改变一个人，让他变得嗜血和好战，让他在对力量的追求中逐渐迷失自我。”那双如墨染般晦暗的眼睛寂灭如亘古的长夜，只有倒映其中的一抹明朗笑容如当空的月轮皎然，“可是战争没有在你身上留下任何痕迹，力量也没有从你心中唤醒任何欲念，你的争强好斗只不过是一股孩子气在作祟。”然而月亮是不会自己发光的。“有人在你我看不见的地方竭尽全力，为你的这份天真遮风挡雨，免去它遭受现实的任何污浊侵袭。”

所以在这条通往和平的道路上，只有千手柱间可以走得一往无前。

宇智波斑看着挚友脸上的那抹笑容逐渐收敛起它灿烂的触角，转而化为一汪温柔的碧波，沉闷的心湖也终于因为一份感同身受的悸动而泛起波澜。只是这份悸动终究缺少了赖以维继的生机，很快便随着回忆里已溘然长逝的感情沉入湖底。

“柱间，我很羡慕你。”

羡慕你的世界还活着，我的世界却已经死去。

“如果当初我能更加坚定地站在泉奈身边，做他最坚强的后盾，给他战无不胜的勇气。如果当初我所追求的也是泉奈所追求的和平，用力量征服一切，放弃坦诚相待的天真，哪怕最后宇智波依然要为之做扑火的飞蛾，我也了无遗憾。”

“无论你们对和平的理念是否相合，你也会毫无保留地信任他，支持他，保护他。”盛着那汪温柔碧波的眼睛重新看向萧瑟秋风中热闹喧腾的村落，忍界之神的查克拉世界里，一根被感知力凝成后便从未断绝的丝弦将他和另一个海蓝色的身影牢牢栓结在一起。“这就是血脉相连的兄弟。”

“对泉奈而言，你一直都是这个世界上最好的哥哥。”

“在这种事情上恐怕你远比我更有发言权。”宇智波斑握住千手柱间伸向自己的手掌，这一次不再是结盟仪式上心照不宣的作秀，握在一起的两只手都温和有力，向彼此传达去久违的故友重逢时应有的喜悦和随之而来的共鸣。“复仇之战是我输了，我心服口服。背地里再向千手扉间报复这种卑鄙龌龊的事情我是不会做的，所以你也不用再像护犊子的老母鸡那样整天围着他团团转了。”放开手后，柱间讪笑着去挠头发的动作终于让宇智波斑生硬的嘴角有了些微的松动。“我看扉间烦你早就烦得不行了。”

“原来我在弟弟的心中还是那么的失败啊。”

忽然消沉下去的高大身影让宇智波斑在一种旷别已久的疏朗情绪中笑出声来，他俯身去拍柱间的后背。“宴会快要开始了，大家都在等你。”

“今天的宴会，他们才是主角。”柱间站起身来，动手拍去衣服上沾染的灰尘，朝斑挥了挥手，“比起搅扰大家热闹的兴致，今晚我更想一个人出去走走。”

“你要去哪？”被独自留在山崖上的斑冲离去的背影朗声问道。

“去梦想开始的地方。”

篝火点燃的时候天边尚未擦黑，层叠的晚霞将天地渲染出一片橘黄色的温暖光泽。不需要谁越众而出宣布开始，盛满清酒的杯盏早已在人群中交错开来。有顽皮的孩童穿梭在酒席间偷吃垂涎已久的丰盛美食，不小心被大人逮住后会在一片哄堂大笑中撅着被食物塞到满满当当的嘴，冲揪着自己后衣领的人做鬼脸。

尚在进行安全巡查的千手扉间被猿飞佐助不由分说地拽了过去，一杯酒水下肚后便索性在猿飞的族人中席地坐下。跟在他身后的千手小辈被插空前来闹事的志村架着胳膊抬到人群当中，撺掇他即兴表演的吆喝声顿时此起彼伏成连绵的一片。闻声而来的各族忍者们在不经意间冲淡了猿飞围成的家族圈，扉间与佐助同几位日向的族人挤作一团，最后还是被及时赶到的桃华从人群里打捞了出来。而那位千手的小辈朝自家二当家呼救的声音也被淹没在一阵嘈杂的喧闹之中，很快便听不真切了。

相较之下，围坐一处的宇智波是宴会中最为安静的存在。躁动的年轻人被族中长辈束缚着在觥筹交错中艰难地保持优雅姿态，直到酒过三巡时才姗姗来迟的宇智波斑大手一挥，才将他们从战时的清规戒律中解救了出来。一位宇智波家的少年兴致勃勃地企图用火遁重新点燃熄灭的篝火，却在果酒的作用下不小心撩到了日向的衣摆。两个稚气未脱的孩子立马扭打一处，揪着彼此的前襟稀里糊涂地大喊着族中绝学的招式名称，最后被自家长辈气急败坏地揪着耳朵给提走了。有幸旁观全程的佐助整个人笑倒在扉间的肩膀上，手中酒杯里的透明液体洒落了千手二当家一身，扉间却对此浑然不觉，氤氲着几分酒气的眼睛仍满怀笑意地追随着那位在家长手下哭闹不休的宇智波，直到他的视线中突然闯入了斑的身影。

即使酒意正酣，在战场上摸爬滚打了这么多年，早已蛰伏进潜意识中的自卫本能还是在第一时间敲响了戒备的警钟。然而宇智波斑只是淡淡地看了他一眼。不远处几位千手的族人已经喝过了头，在初冬的寒风里光着膀子玩起了摔跤的把戏，柱间那位精明能干的族妹在一群醉汉面前也只能手足无措地出声劝阻几句，四下张望也找不到能制止这群人继续胡闹的二当家所在。宇智波斑无心提醒她千手扉间和猿飞的族长正因为孩童的打闹而全无形象得笑作一团，恐怕也无力约束正在兴头的族人。

千手的闹剧自然同他这位宇智波的族长无甚关联。

“你喝醉了。”

经过千手扉间身边时，或许就像柱间说的，就在这个意义特殊的夜晚，不希望自己的出现搅扰到别人热闹的兴致，宇智波斑鬼使神差地同这位本该不共戴天的仇敌说下了这么一句话。

“大哥呢？”

千手扉间下意识地喃喃问道，茫然四顾着寻找兄长的模样就像一位迷路的孩童。宇智波斑在这种让人发笑的错觉中微微扬起嘴角，原来他也有喝醉的时候。

“他去了南贺川。”

最后他以一位清醒者的姿态，不吝慷慨地屈尊为这只迷路的蝼蚁从醉梦中指点迷津。

“你迟到了。”

几乎所有人都汇集到了举行宴会的广场上，这条老旧的街道在夜晚的寒风中连一盏指路的灯火都未点燃。千手扉间停在一排排黯淡无光的商铺中唯一光亮的那家居酒屋前，跺了跺酒气褪去后有些冻僵的腿脚。熟悉的招呼声透过厚重的门帘轻盈传来，他带着满身的寒气坐到千手柱间身边，接过老板娘递来的热酒一饮而尽。

“走了些冤枉路。”他搓了搓冰凉的手掌，然后拢到唇边呵出一口热气。怀里很快被兄长塞来一只温热的手炉，光滑的炉壁上还残留着千手柱间的体温。扉间仰首喝下老板娘递来的第二杯热酒，快要凝固的血液终于重新活络了起来。“如果用飞雷神的话就不用这么麻烦了。”他忍不住抱怨道。

千手柱间单手支着下巴，笑眯眯地看向弟弟眼中被酒意蒸熏而出的一片湿润光泽，它们在这个愈发酷寒的冬夜里是比暖炉中的炭火还要温驯的存在。

“即使没有飞雷神的印记，扉间一样可以找到我啊。”

“那是当然。”

脱口而出的笃定回答让不擅这种感情表达的弟弟陷入了短暂的困窘当中，有兄长开怀的笑声从中作梗，自己失态的措辞让扉间感到一阵恼怒。“大哥常去的赌场是不是就在附近！”他拍案而起，在由人蹿起的怒火中烧里早已失掉了往日的自持，“我现在就去印飞雷神。”

“好弟弟，可饶了我吧。”

被拿住命门的千手柱间立马哭嚎着向弟弟缴械投降，连哄带骗地将跃跃欲试的人重新按回了座位里。不算宽敞的居酒屋在这个冷清的寒夜里只有这对古怪的兄弟做唯一的客人，风韵犹存的老板娘倚在木制的老旧吧台上，摇曳的昏黄烛火中年长的哥哥死乞白赖般将一张黑漆漆的脸凑到十足嫌弃的弟弟面前，挨了一拳后又装腔作势地号啕出声。小小的店铺在兄弟俩目无旁人的打闹中忽然变得热络起来，老板娘抬起文火上温烫已久的酒壶，为扉间递去了第三杯热酒。

“你们是忍者吧？”老板娘在两人斗嘴的间隙中开口询问，“从木叶来的？”

“那里已经乱成了一团糟，”扉间不想回忆他离开前宴会失控的场面，或许明天这些残籍还需要他亲自收拾打理，但至少在今晚，他只想单纯地放纵自己享受一夜自由的畅快淋漓。“随他们去吧。”

“老板娘怎么不去凑凑热闹？”

“我清净惯了。”老板娘温来第四杯酒，“不然你们这对兄弟的生意今晚岂不是无人可做？”说完，她又微笑着摇了摇头，“我只是个普通的生意人，不管日子怎么过，生意总是要做的。”

“倒是你们兄弟，既然是忍者，为什么不去和大家一起庆祝？”

扉间向兄长偏过脑袋，湿漉漉的双眼中是不加遮掩的好奇神色。他隐约有些明白，但全赖这血液中黏糊的酒精作祟，那一点飘忽不定的念头始终无法被理智捕捉在手。向来喜欢热闹场面的柱间为什么会缺席今晚的宴会，缩到这处偏僻的酒馆里独自贪杯。他眨了眨眼睛，朦胧的视线里兄长似乎又变成了少年时的模样。

然而柱间避而不答，只是微笑着替弟弟谢绝了老板娘递来的第五杯酒水。“等到人们庆祝完了木叶的建立，老板娘的生意会越做越好的。”

“承您吉言。”

“全托木叶的洪福。”

如果能有这样一个村子，能让所有人平等地生活在一起，人与人之间没有家族的隔阂，姓氏与姓氏之间没有尊卑的界定，所有人都遵守相同的规则，避免不必要的纷争，不沦为仇恨的奴隶。

如果能有这样一个村子，它的名字就是和平的名字，它的未来就是和平的荣光。

它就是木叶。

从酣醇的回忆中猛然惊醒的扉间一巴掌拍在木制的吧台上。“不行！”他的语调冷峻，若非双颊上两坨微绯的红晕佐证，这个方才还在同兄长胡闹的青年仿佛突然之间又变回了那个雷厉风行的千手二当家，“不能再喝酒了！”烛台上的火光因为他的动作而微微晃动着，在发白的墙面上留下三道参差不齐的背影，“大哥又想用醉酒的蹩脚理由来借口翘班吗！”

“扉间！好歹在外人面前给大哥留两分薄面吧！”

“大哥翘班的时候也知道要脸吗！”

“扉间！你喝醉了！”

“笨蛋大哥！不要胡说八道！”

老板娘拿手掩口，两道漂亮的眼睛弯成了月牙形状，最后还是忍不住笑弯了腰去。仍有冷风打着旋儿从门帘的缝隙中吹进屋来，却吹不散一室绵暖的惬意。今夜，在属于忍者的土地上为庆祝和平的到来而点燃的篝火多如银河中斜挂的繁星，而这处居酒屋中微弱的烛焰将是繁星里最不起眼的一颗。它不像和平的火种，背负着照亮世界的艰巨使命，它孤独地蜷缩在亿万光年之外，不与任何人分享，更不容他人窥视自己的微光。它只属于千万人海中一对最平凡却也最伟大的兄弟，只有在这颗孤星上，他们才能暂时卸去肩头的重担，在梦想的火光中做最赤诚的交心。

“平时的我也是生活在这样的水深火热之中。”最后柱间哭丧着脸向笑出满眼泪花的老板娘诉苦。

“闭嘴吧！大哥！”

离开居酒屋的时候，已是月至中天。不胜酒力的弟弟面颊通红地伏在兄长厚实的肩头，双手环住他的脖颈，柔顺乌黑的长发随着身下人坚实稳重的步伐一起一伏地剐蹭着微凉的鼻尖。

“和平的样子，见到了吗？”

一阵晚风吹过，扉间在这道轻缓的尾音中缩了缩脖子，将暴露在外的脸更近地贴上兄长的外衣。弟弟说话时吐出的气息隔着衣领拂过柱间的后脑勺，他听到扉间闷闷的声音在背后回答：

“和平的样子，很美。”

美到绞尽脑汁也想不出该怎样用匮乏的语言去加以形容。

“今晚的月色也很美。”

一行孤零零的足印被留在两人身后，就像未说出口的话，也被留在了这片温柔的月色当中。


	9. 分赴和平的路丨08

直到衣摆处传来一阵轻微的下坠感，他才察觉到身边有人。

磅礴的感知力从千里之外一丝一缕地抽回，震荡在耳畔的山呼海啸与地裂天崩之声如潮水般缓缓退去，他在一片回归安逸的宁静中重新睁开眼睛，目光所及之处夜幕低沉，仿佛厚重的帐幔垂挂在这无垠的穹顶，从盈野杀伐之中庇护着和平的酣眠。

夜已深，站在山崖上俯瞰下去，村子里只剩下寥寥灯火。如钩冷月正斜挂天边，洒下的淡淡光渍铺落在纵横交错的街道上，随着人们入梦的呼吸起伏出一片冷清的形容。远方晦暗的森林深处时而传来嘶哑的鸟鸣，混杂着晚风吹拂下林海翻腾的奔啼，将这夜色衬托得愈发安寂。

千手扉间斜下视线时，紧紧攥住他衣角的孩子正仰起脑袋望着他，一双漆黑的眼睛在月华的抚润中透亮澄净，又在繁星的掩映下更显空明，盛满着无忧的天真与赤忱的好奇神色，无知无畏地望着他。

“你是......”

他微微皱起眉，因为长久的集中注意而稍显迟缓的思绪在记忆中来回翻覆，终于后知后觉地想起了眼前人的身份。

“......猿飞家的孩子？”

少年干脆利落地点了点头，“我叫日斩。”他放开手里被攒出层层褶皱的衣物，后退两步，换以一种更开阔的视角来注视这位站在清冷的月光下挂甲叠身之人。

“我见过你，你是扉间大人。”

少年清脆的嗓音在夜空中徐徐荡开，像无形中泛起的一层温柔碧波，轻轻拍打在严密合缝的堤岸上。蛰伏于黑暗中的阴影在落地的尾音中微微伏动着，泄露出半声短促的喘息。上挑的眼角状似随意地牵动视线，从月光绕行之处堪堪扫过，再落回少年明朗的眼睛里。扉间将掌心揉向猿飞日斩乱糟糟的头顶，远处的阴影随着他的动作重新匍匐下去，将连绵的堤岸再度合拢成坚实的堡垒。

“你是怎么跑出来的？”

猿飞佐助正带着族中的忍者全副武装地守在木叶村的入口处，如果来袭的敌人在交战中攻破了他们的第一道防线，那里将成为接下去的守卫战中最至关重要的隘口。扉间看着他的儿子在自己手掌下露出那种少年得意的张扬笑容时，颇有些好笑地想，这位猿飞的族长显然不曾料到，各大家族合力在木叶里外层层布控下的防线，到头来却连一个孩子也看不住。

不仅看不住，还让他跑到了除去千里之外交战正酣的战场外眼下最为危险的地方来。

这处山崖，不仅是木叶的天然屏障，对于拥有高空制敌手段的入侵者来说，也是发起攻击时最为理想的据点。倘若穿着须佐能乎的九尾携着那蕴有雷霆万钧之势的尾兽弹从山崖上一跃而下，再坚不可摧的内部防御机制也会在灭顶的攻势中刹那间一触即溃，木叶便将随之土崩瓦解，化作一地残骸。

但是懵懂的少年对这些一无所知。他洋洋自得地咧开嘴笑，也许缘于拢在头顶的些许温暖驱散开了寒凉的夜里少年为数不多的心防，他对眼前甲胄加身之人表现出了不假思索的亲近与毫无保留的信任，将自己如何穿过由于人手短缺而戒备松懈的族地的经过一一道来，满面神色都在夸耀其中的一点小聪明时神采飞扬起来。

“你在这里站了很久，你在看什么？”

当意识到他并不会因为这些躲避侦查的小聪明而获得任何肯定和赞许时，猿飞日斩有些失落地撇了撇嘴，转而踮起脚尖，将探询的目光顺着千手扉间独自伫立在山崖之上时远眺的视线遥遥张望过去。少年的目力始终有限，除去一望无际的森林和深邃清幽的夜空，视线所及之处再没有什么是他这个年纪可以看懂的东西。

于是少年神情中有十分认真地眺望凝视，只为能将更远处的森林和夜空也收入眼底。

或许就是这份执拗的天真让他产生了一瞬的动容，千手扉间俯下身，将挣扎着想要将瘦小的身躯拔地而起的男孩抱进怀里。深蓝色的挂甲在清辉的羽织下浮现出一层湿润的金属光泽，与幼嫩的肌肤相碰时会激起一阵沁凉的坚硬触感。少年伸手环住他的脖颈来维持平衡，十指便顺势陷进这人全身上下唯一暖和柔软的毛领里。纵然如此，这个怀抱也无法关联上任何能让年幼的孩子感受舒适的形容。

猿飞日斩知道这位正抱着自己的人是父辈口中近乎传奇的存在，是木叶忍村的奠基者，是火影之位的继任人，是像他的兄长那样可以引得无数懵懂的孩童在年少无知时狂热崇拜的榜样。热血与幻想总是能轻易点亮无知无畏的少年心中一腔炽烈澎湃的豪情，他也曾设想过如何追逐着这些传奇的背影快快成长，成长到可以拿起笔书写下属于自己的故事。当他满怀敬畏地仰望着这些背影的时候，他也曾设想过属于猿飞日斩的故事会多么精彩。

然而此时此刻他被圈在这个生硬寒冷的怀抱里，从一个更高的高度俯视向千手扉间那双朱红色的眼瞳中。一瞬之间连现实和幻想都在这片朱红色的一弯月光里纠缠着交叠，哪怕这只是一次转瞬即逝的目光交汇，当年幼的日斩看到那双眼睛中影影绰绰地倒映着自己的面容时，仿佛在须臾的时空里他也融为了这出传奇的一部分。

“闭上眼睛就能看见。”

脱口而出的话带着不容置疑的命令口吻，对于心智远未成熟的孩子来说有些过于严苛。猿飞日斩却只是眨了眨眼睛，疑惑的目光里没有流露出分毫怯懦或惊惶的情绪，坦荡到譬如朝露般无尘无垢。

“闭上眼睛。”

最后他还是听话地闭上了眼睛，在一片黑暗的视域里感受到温热的指尖轻轻抵在眉心的触感。世界的色彩在青年浩瀚感知力的温柔牵引下，自那一点眉心处渡入少年的脑海中缓慢展开。陌生的风景顺着大地的蔓延从视野里一寸寸地飞掠而过，猿飞日斩觉得自己仿佛在两肋间生出了一双轻盈的翅膀，带着他年幼的身躯乘风翱翔向千里之外的旷野与海滨。

直到视线尽头突兀定格在蓝色的巨人武士与木制佛像缠斗一处的画面上。

旷古烁今的终结谷之战，无数后人只能从史书的字里行间中凭借单薄的想象来瞻仰昔日忍界之神的英姿。

只有猿飞日斩知道，他曾经亲眼见证过这场在九万里天地之间摇山瀚海的交锋。

在少年的精神力不堪重负之前，千手扉间收回了抵在日斩眉心处的那根手指。

动地惊天的震撼场面倏尔从视线中遁去，突如其来的黑暗让少年在一阵头重脚轻的晕眩中难以自制的战栗起来，又很快被一股雄浑的查克拉顺着四肢百骸的汇入轻易安抚舒缓下去。猿飞日斩重新睁开眼睛时，仍然保持着那种奇妙的俯视角度与怀抱着自己的千手扉间对视。

扉间有意放下他，却被少年更紧地反抱了回去。

宇智波斑的叛逃与倒戈，突然失踪的千手柱间和家族里不断被抽空的警备力量，身为猿飞一族的长子，被寄予厚望的继承人，日斩或多或少曾从父亲或长老们身边听过几句流言蜚语。

他只是性格敦厚，却并不愚钝。

“宇智波斑为什么要背叛村子？”他问。

“你穿着这身袍子的模样倒真是滑稽。”

用这样略显轻薄的调笑作为开场白，这是会面双方都始料未及的结果。刻意错开了千手柱间的火影就任仪式，宇智波斑此前还从未见过这位宿敌套在一身御神袍中头戴斗笠的样子——温文尔雅得过了头，战国时代的家族绝不会允许这种上下一身的长袍作为日常着装出现在他们的领袖身上。

思绪转圜到这里的时候宇智波斑有些自嘲地想，确实，战国时代已经结束了，为迎接和平而降诞的村落已经不再需要他们的领导人时刻作披坚执锐的武装，文治之道需要更为儒雅的礼范来安抚人心。

他只是没有料到，千手柱间会穿着这身装束来赴约。

这其中的意味实在太过明显，明显到不像是千手柱间一贯的作风，甚至于在宇智波斑看到这身装束的第一眼，便忍不住要出言讥讽。讥讽他自持火影身份而来，想必也早已清楚彼此间的隔阂已走到山穷水尽天堑鸿沟的地步。

如此也好，开门见山，将不必要的情绪都统统舍去。

然而即使他们已走到了退无可退的地步，千手柱间还是对宇智波斑怀有几许不切实际的希冀，保有一丝不论底限的宽容。

“我找到了另一条路。”

宇智波斑侧身注视着石室内古旧的石碑，火盏里跃动的焰光将他的视线牵扯得忽明忽暗。没有写轮眼的瞳力依托，石碑上凌乱的字迹是外族人永远也妄想窥视的神谕。这份来自血脉传承的馈赠，是只有宇智波才能慨然接受的对未来的慈悲指引，指引他们从这堕落黑暗的现实中找到通往理想的天衢。

“正因为我们坦诚相见，才让我看清了这一切。”

他朝千手柱间斜去视线，一双比跃动的火苗在石壁上投下的暗影还要幽深的眼睛如出鞘的锋匕，寸寸斩向沉默的对手。“那些家伙在战场上认输的时候个个如丧考妣，在你这政治的博弈台前倒是一时风光无限。”象征火影的斗笠在柱间的眉目间投下的阴影恰到好处地掩去了他的情绪，在两人平静隐晦的视线交锋中，这种无声的出招使宇智波斑微微蹙起了眉头。“各大家族为了一点利益的驱使而明争暗斗，人命也好，村子也罢，在他们眼中都不过是可以用来维持平衡的砝码。”他停顿了片刻，淡漠的声线陡然凌厉起来，“柱间，你想要的和平就是这副冷酷无情的样子吗？”

仿佛是在佐证他的形容，千手柱间或温和，或锐利，总是承载着分明如四季般的喜怒哀乐，也从不失亮如启明的一点星光，那双深色瞳仁此刻却如极夜中无风无月的汪洋海面，倒映不出凡尘俗世间的任何波澜。

那无波古井分明该是一潭死水，宇智波斑却依稀从中读出了万千生机。

“水至清则无鱼，和平从来都不是一场清清白白的梦。”

低哑的声音平缓沉稳，如锤炼过千百遍的钢石，无论音节的长短都掷地有声。

“和平是旧制度的瓦解，新政权的确立，规则的完善，权力的再分配，利益的平衡。这其中有多少龃龉......”柱间微微一顿，静若止水的海面在这沉默的间隔中忽而荡开了一圈轻柔的涟漪。“你我心如明镜，不言自明，又何必强求？”

“强求？”

石室中流动的空气在强大的压力逼迫下于一瞬之间凝结为几乎肉眼可见的固体，笨重地停滞在两人身周。

宇智波斑垂眸敛去双眼中起伏的情绪，然而那一线转瞬即逝的杀意还是如雪泥鸿爪般从漆黑的瞳孔深处蒸腾出一片绯色。三勾玉的写轮眼在狭窄的眼眶内缓缓旋转，远观如再世的修罗。

“委曲求全的那一套你还是省省吧。你可以用和平的幌头搭起这出所谓忍村的舞台，让所有人都陪着你同千手扉间继续唱兄友弟恭的戏。我不屑与你同谋，你也不必拴住失去了弟弟的我，继续为你的和平大唱赞歌。”万花筒的纹样终于在线条的旋转中取代勾玉布入眼底，溘然长逝的灵魂也借由双眼里繁复的纹络从净土中获得了片刻的转生。“这个村子是用泉奈的命换来的，”相通的血脉奔涌在同一人的血管中灼热沸腾，出口的声音却如料峭春寒冷涩幽咽。“我的眼睛里容不下沙子，我会亲手毁了它。”

曾经在南贺川潺潺的流水上，宇智波斑也用同样的眼神回望过他，那是他们的第一次决裂。

后来这种眼神千手柱间看过很多次。相悖的立场，相左的观点，他们总是在命运的岔路口分分合合，却又为了追寻年少时一同许下的承诺，哪怕彼此迁就也会跌跌撞撞殊途同归地走到一起。

“你说的也许并没有错，我们口中的和平似乎还是少年心中单纯的心愿。”

千手柱间又想起那处山风迅疾的岩崖。即使是身形矮小的孩童，攀到斗岩峭壁的崖顶时也能轻易俯瞰脚下的整片森林。那开阔的视野和澄净的天空涤荡着少年尚未成熟的胸襟，关于和平的念想并非萌生于此，却是在这处山崖的顶端，彼时年少所能到达的最接近太阳的地方，收获到了日后供其生根发芽的沃土。

少年们促膝长谈的背影在回忆中尚未褪色，那份青涩的友谊却在交换完彼此的姓氏后饱受摧折。之后数十年的交锋使他们再无机会回到毫无芥蒂的过去做一场坦诚相待的谈心，关于彼此心中对和平的憧憬还驻足在少不更事的年纪，然而他们却无法停下稚嫩的心灵在人生这场长途旅行中的奔波。

“孩子可以安然长大，成人不必枉死沙场，所有人都可以快乐幸福。”

千手柱间的心里仍保有这样一片桃源，护佑它免受现实的风雨。但是岁月的雕琢从来不容置喙，和平的剧本想要在现世落成就必须经历凡尘烟火的打磨，哪怕最后变得面目全非。他知道这片桃源并不是木叶现在的样子。

“我以为你已经看不清了，”宇智波斑轻哂，“木叶的和平只是脆弱的假象，我不甘心活在这样一个虚妄的梦里。在通往真正梦想的道路上，你我注定要分道扬镳。”

因为双方的分歧已无法弥合，少年时候心意相通的满腔赤诚终于在彼此都到达彼岸后如一场水月镜花般破碎支离。从同一片土壤里相伴相生的和平幼苗终究在各自的心田结出了截然不同的果实，于成熟落地前做最后的告别。

“也许并不是分道扬镳。”千手柱间摘下斗笠，那片阴影便顺势从他的双眼中褪去，转而引入火盏中昏暗的烛光，于是晦暗的海面开始有粼粼波光浮动，淡漠的声音也如积雪撞春，从料峭的寒意中消融开方寸之间的温暖。

“你眼中的梦想太过遥远。”

他忽而想起弟弟在气急败坏时又强装镇定，最后耐不住冷嘲热讽的冲动脱口而出的评语。

“宇智波斑倒是心如明镜，不惹尘埃，清高得很。”

也许他自己的天真也是一种清高，只是他毕竟缺少挚友心中的一股野心。那片桃源他无心争取，又因贪恋一点私心而滞留人间，最后只能为后世做引路的石砖。

“木叶的和平是短暂的，世人只要人心不古，战争总会继续。我从未想过要毕其功于一役，我们从混沌中开辟新的规则，也只是为了告诉世人希望之所在，为迷途的黑暗引入指路的微光，又何必要强求它可以一劳永逸，一步登天。”

“五大国的忍者都在学习木叶的制度创立自己的忍村，这些村子，包括木叶，终有一天会在内忧外患中逐一瓦解，就像战国时代的各大家族，它们会被更先进更优越的制度所取代，形成更大更强的集体。直到最后，这个集体强大到可以弥合所有种族的隔阂，文化的差异，实力的强弱，利益的纠纷。战争才会结束，政治才会清明。人与人之间坦诚相待，彼此亲如兄弟。”

他们在凡人眼中是宛如神明的存在，却终究不是神明，无权从历史的进程中僭越，将成年的思维灌输给蹒跚学步的幼儿。

“木叶是通向和平的起点，我以为我们的目标都在这村子里。”

万花筒写轮眼仍然妖异如暗夜的鬼魅，阴暗的石室中古碑上拓下的箴言却描绘着另一个截然不同的故事。没有宇智波血脉的凡人只能在历史逼仄的洪流中叙述他们的过去和未来，连千手柱间也难逃此中局限，看不清森罗万象中暗含的真理。

宇智波斑勾起一抹轻蔑至极的笑意。

“说到底，这也只是属于你的村子罢了。柱间，你真的以为我什么也不知道吗？”

“将宇智波斑推上火影的位置，大哥是想隐居幕后，亲自辅佐他吗？”

以一种不合体统的姿势随意靠坐在兄长的办公桌上，千手扉间似笑非笑地斜觑着面前一脸局促的人。在提出并不十足把握的意见后却没有等到臆想中劈头盖脸的狂风骤雨，弟弟过于玩笑的反应让暗自心惊的千手柱间有些手足无措。他睁圆了眼睛，绞尽脑汁想要领会弟弟刁钻的心思，分神到连说话都变得磕磕绊绊起来。

“你明知道我不是那块料。即使你不愿意，还有奈良一族......”

“就这么不清不楚地被大哥卖给了宇智波斑，就算奈良没有意见，其他虎视眈眈的族长们恐怕也不会松口。”

扉间所言并非没有道理，坐在办公桌后的青年皱起一双浓黑的眉，开始认真思索适合的善后之策，却一时没了计较。一团乱麻的思绪迟迟不得开解，于是抬起视线下意识地去向弟弟寻求帮助，却不期然撞进一双狡黠的眼睛里。柱间霎时一脸恍然。

“如此说来，如果真有适当的辅佐人选，你也同意让斑他......”

“我当然不同意。”

千手扉间冷哼一声，毫不留情地打破了兄长对自己天真的幻想。狭长的眼眸微微眯起，那道阴鸷孤僻的背影只是从脑海中一闪而过，也能左右他的神情变得冷峻了三分。

面对弟弟强硬的态度，柱间挣扎着为挚友挽救道：“其实斑他也有很多优点，你不要对他心存偏见。”

“这完全是两码事。”

千手扉间从不将公私混为一谈，至少在他自己看来事实如此。而他的兄长却总是乐于将私人的感情掺杂到公务中去，然后做出一些让他头疼不已的决定，还反过来劝他不要以己度人。

譬如此刻。

“即使有再多的优点，有些已经发生过的事情也是无法改变的。”权术就像一局棋，只要在过程中动了算计的心思，之后的每一步布局都会受到先手的牵连。“宇智波一族太受感情的驱使，他们不懂如何约束情感，遵守规则，也不懂兼容并蓄，只会固步自封。宇智波斑不会因为成为火影而改变什么，但是成为火影的他却会改变木叶。”

为了获得现在的和平，他们斩断了宇智波斑的一只翅膀，便注定无法再许诺他更为广阔的天空。

“木叶在他手上只会变成下一个宇智波，可是木叶迟早是要向前走的。”

这些道理千手柱间或许并非不懂，却还是奢望能够掌握一次向未来掷下骰子的机会。重情重义的他有不计成败只为斩浪破空的勇气与豪情，千手扉间却只是一个负重致远，与天争命的俗人。

“如果世人眼中只有光，他们便会厌弃光去追逐黑暗。失去了影子的人，倘若继续像大哥一样发光发热的话，最后只会走向自我毁灭。”即便如此，他也不会为了成全兄长心中的一点遗憾而后悔当初的决定。“大哥不会想让木叶去为他陪葬吧？”

话尽于此，柱间无言以对，只能深深地叹下一口气。

精于谋算的年幼者却不肯放过他已然松懈的心防，乘胜追击道：“哪怕是宇智波斑给了木叶名字，木叶也从不属于宇智波斑。”

伸于半空的五指虚虚一握，掌心是最后的胜券稳操。

“更何况民心的向背也不是大哥可以左右的，现在已经不是父亲的那个年代了。”

“木叶不属于你，也不属于我。”

千手柱间从袍袖中取出那片被主人刻意遗失在屋顶瓦缝间已然干枯的树叶。细密的纹络从树叶中央破开一个圆形的缺口，千手柱间还站在叶根处，宇智波斑却已经走到了锋锐的叶尖。无情的光阴与岁月是横亘在两人之间那汪深不见底的漩涡，他将树叶举至眼前，视野便倏尔变得狭窄，从圆形的缺口处漏出的视线终究无法捕获未来的光影，他们是否能跨过历史的长河让梦想的始终在经年累月后仍做相交，谁也无法在现世给出答案。

“木叶只属于那些生活在它的庇佑下，无力与时代和命运相抗争的弱者。”柱间将那片枯叶合在掌心，垂眸祈祷时虔诚的神色仿佛是在向神佛参拜。“木叶在你我眼中或许只是少年时的一场梦，对于这些短暂脆弱，平庸无为的生命而言却是一生的寄托。”这些生命或许并不绚烂，却自有动人之处。“我们有能力保护他们，保护他们便是我们的责任，而木叶就是这份责任在无数后人心中的传承。”

他重新睁开眼睛，掌中枯叶在萤绿色查克拉的浸润下重新焕发出鲜活的生机。

“我保护木叶，就是保护这些弱者。无论是我的朋友、兄弟，甚至我的孩子，只要敢与村子为敌，就是我的敌人。”

猩红色的写轮眼在对方淡漠的尾音中重新归于平静，他们都是对心中的信念怀有矢志不渝的忠诚之人，又皆非巧言令色或身怀辩口利辞之辈，却在明知无法于三言两语中动摇彼此心智的情况下，仍旧乐此不疲。

宇智波斑看向千手柱间手中的树叶，它由枯黄复得翠绿，也不过是从行将就木的奄奄一息中活作别人手里的提线木偶而已。那流转在翠绿纹络间的人造生命力是如此虚伪，不值得观赏者施予任何的共情。

“你这是本末倒置，总有一天，这会变成村子的黑暗。”

短暂的沉默后，千手柱间又在这种时候露出了那种让宇智波斑痛恨不已的愚蠢笑容。他明明无所凭借，却总是能成竹在胸地高谈阔论出一幅理想的蓝图，将那些遥不可及的未来一一铺展在现世中人的眼前。宇智波斑曾受这种笑容的蛊惑，以为它们真的能将自己渡到和平的彼岸，直到石碑上的记载使他猛然醒转，才发现自己已经在名为千手柱间的迷途上奔走太远。

“倘若有一天木叶真的会被这样的黑暗吞噬，”说这话是千手柱间的双眼中仿佛有明星粲然，但它们再也不会为宇智波斑启明。“就像花开盛极而谢，零落成泥，才能哺育新生。我坚信从这片黑暗里可以诞生新的火种，继续为希望的延续作传达。”

是时有跃动的火苗在两人耳畔清脆地炸开，仿佛是从未来回溯的声音在向先人透露命运的判词。

“我们都不是第一个期许和平的人，也不是最后一个。天赐的禀赋已经使你看到了结局，但是这样的结局，你我都无力到达。”

“那只是因为你没有找对方式而已。”

宇智波斑的语气自始至终的笃定，冰冷的视线从古旧的石碑上轻轻滑过，他转身离去，像从前两人之间无数次的分别或决裂一般，只自行其道地为对方留下一抹高大挺拔的剪影。

在追寻真正梦想的道路上，没有人可以站在他的身后。

“柱间，你想要的不过是一个势均力敌的对手罢了，我会成全你的。”

即使亲眼所见，猿飞日斩也无法用语言来形容那是怎样一场波澜壮阔气吞山河的战斗。甚至日后想来，除去这场逞志纵勇的战斗本身，那伏脉千里细若秋毫的澎湃感知同样让他望而却步，叹服不已。

但是当猿飞日斩还只是个不谙世事的顽童时，在那个对多数人而言平凡到无从回忆的夜晚，他伏于日后的老师生硬寒冷的怀抱中，对于那种可以震撼生命的力量仍然懵懂到无从体会。

“他会输吗？”

少年的天真仍不足以领悟这场胜负背后全部的意义，却无法妨碍他从善良的本性中流露出对和平的期许与认同。千手扉间在少年的疑问声中恍惚想起宇智波斑从泉奈眼中获得永恒万花筒后，第一次在战场上开启完全体须佐能乎时的场景。那时他第一次真切地感受到凌驾于凡人天资之上的神力是一种多么高山仰止的存在，并因为胸腔中鼓塞的敬畏而牵动全副心神为之战栗。那时他仍会在某种炽烈情感的奴役下因为理智的决堤而患得患失，以至于连从容的假面都无力维持。

那时他尚且不明白，如果宇智波斑的力量来源于仇恨，千手柱间的力量又是从何而来。

“日斩喜欢木叶吗？”

自己的问题没有得到答案，然而对方出离淡漠的神情却让猿飞日斩不敢追问下去。他偏过头去俯瞰坐落于森林中安宁静谧的村庄，试图从错落有致的建筑中寻得猿飞一族的住址，和属于本家的那一方小小宅院。

“喜欢。”他郑重其事地回答。

“那就要学会保护它。”千手扉间再次将感知力顺着兄弟之间血脉相连的羁绊遥遥探向远方的战场，不同的天空下正有淅沥的雨点倾洒向决战之地声势滔天的瀑流。胜负将分之时，他对怀中的孩子说，“你要记住，属于这里的每一个生命，无论多么渺小，都不应该被放弃。”

猿飞日斩似懂非懂地点了点头。

“他不会输的。”

银发青年将年幼的稚儿稳稳托扶在臂弯里，五官中刚毅锐利的线条在青涩目光的注视下松动出鲜见的温柔。

“因为他的身后有无数被他保护着的人以信念作支撑。”

“等我长大以后，也会成为像柱间大人那样的人。”

日斩铿锵有力的誓言在空旷的山谷中伴着山风的吹拂而猎猎作响，却没有得到青年人任何的置评。长刀没入胸腔的撕裂声在耳畔同少年稚嫩的豪言壮语纠缠不清，终于在彼此分离时一个走入过去，一个迈向未来。

那时他想无论属于木叶的道路最终会走向何方，史书的凿凿功过里，千手柱间的名讳在后世的瞻仰中都曾经是代表英雄的象征。

会有无数后人将他们的意志代代相传。

而那从终结谷之战中陨落的神明——

“宇智波斑为什么要背叛村子？”最后猿飞日斩问。

“他没有背叛村子，他只是选择了忠于自己。”

仍将保留他应得的声名。


	10. 未来丨09

提出奠定日后忍界格局的“一国一村”制度，并率先将其落实到木叶隐村的建设过程之中，毫无疑问，在决策者的层面上，千手柱间有着常人难以企及的高瞻远瞩。

然而，有时候太过高瞻远瞩之人，视野中难免尽是峰峦绝顶上云深之处的杳杳远观，反而在如何踏实脚下之路的作为上多有力不从心之感，轻易便会沦为实绩寥寥的空谈家。

纵观千手柱间毕生之于木叶的贡献，没有人会将他与空谈家联系在一起。纵然如此，作为有着高瞻远瞩的初代目火影，在历史上某段后人无从窥视的时期，对于如何将有关木叶的设想从千丝万缕中一经一纬地谋划成篇，行事但凭直觉的千手柱间确实有过不知所措的茫然。

即使作为表率，举族迁徙至木叶新址的千手不再为族人划归统一的领地，而是让他们各自以家庭为单位混居于小家族或平民中间，甚至于连当家的千手兄弟也选在热闹的居民区边缘另起新宅，家族与家族的隔阂仍旧如沉疴痼疾般横亘在各大名门之间，并未顺从上位者的心意凭借这些细微处不痛不痒的改变而向前推动多少。

是时兵戈方止，从战国时代的烽火中崛起归来的名门望族如一团散沙般聚拢在千手与宇智波的威名之下，其中渴慕和平者有之，心怀不轨者亦有之；至于前所未闻的忍村制度最终会落实到何种程度，为之神往者有之，嗤之以鼻者亦有之。只是志向相同之人尚未将浇灌木叶的心血拧成一股，因势利导之辈却已在暗处将离心离德的暗流搅成漩涡，妄图在这百废待兴之时从各大家族对利益的角逐中坐收渔翁之利。

众人明面上对就任火影一职的千手柱间推崇之至，背地里却在阳奉阴违中各怀心思。时下正是木叶前途动荡，成败未卜之际，掌权者却要以怀柔之策统领全局，时兴偃武修文之道，一时之间关于木遁忍者才高志浅，能不配位的流言四起，蜚语漫天。作为忍村中唯一能与千手相匹敌的家族，实力凶悍且手段强硬的宇智波斑也被蠢蠢欲动的各方宵小顺势推上了风口浪尖。即使枉顾民愿也要劝其取而代之后一举统一忍界的声音，在依附于四大国的忍村相继成立的时局下将整个木叶置于了一片风雨飘摇之中。

然而恰恰是宇智波斑自始至终作壁上观，从不逞表态之能的立场，迫使别有用心之人慑于其冷酷暴戾的赫赫威名而不敢轻举妄动，从而扶持着摇摇欲坠的木叶隐村在历经两年的休养生息后，步履蹒跚地捱到了他与千手柱间正式决裂的时刻。

宇智波斑的离去，于木叶而言，正如一石激起千层浪。

没有跟随族长的脚步与木叶分席的宇智波一族被迅速驱离行政枢纽，继而在权力中心空出了一块真正实权在握的踏板。只是环伺已久的各方势力还未来及一拥而上将其分食殆尽，接二连三的改革政令却突然从众人眼里暗弱无断的火影楼顶层办公室中逐一下达。决策圈里以家族势力作划分的职权团体被倏尔打散，其中在长达两年的风谲云诡里始终忠心木叶的精干成员被一一抽调，随后相继委派入从头组建的行政机关中，承担从各大名门手中收回火影麾下的司法、民政、人事等各项职能。

未几，蛰伏暗处的心怀叵测之徒在上位者的授意下，通过新建的审讯部门经由各项或确凿，或罗织的罪名，陆续以伏法就戮或叛逃出村而收尾。这场政治风暴的突如其来与戛然而止都进行得干脆利落，没有分毫的拖泥带水，等到各大家族中的掌权者们从初代目火影这一连串震慑与威吓的手段中恍惚着清醒过来时，面对手中名存实亡的职权地位和木叶焕然一新的政治格局，被清除耳目，斩断手脚的他们唯有向忍村和火影上交家族中最后保有的对忍者任务的配发权以示顺从。木叶随后成立的任务管理部，在废除从战国时代遗留下来的残酷规章后，很快便依照一套全新的分级制度和奖惩措施运行开来，成为这场暗潮汹涌的政治改革中最后的谢幕致辞。

而真正隐于幕后为这场变革出谋划策，推波助澜之人，即使在一片风雨如晦中也胜似闲庭信步，直到一切尘埃落定之时才泰然自若地现身台前。与众人眼中行事优柔寡断的兄长截然不同，千手扉间的手腕从来如他在战场上赖以闻名遐迩的刀法一般大刀阔斧雷厉风行，既以变革之事行肃清之实，便但求手起刀落，斩草除根。是时初代目火影仍以平易近人的姿态示众，却再也没有人敢轻易冒犯这对兄弟内峻外和的威严。

在内务得以匡正之后，千手扉间虽无实际职位在手，仅虚领火影辅佐之衔，然而在木叶上下心中他却已然成为与其兄长并驾齐驱的忍村掌舵人。清洗行动结束后不久，正如云开月明一般，木叶仿佛在一夜之间完成了脱胎换骨的蜕变。狐裘蒙茸的局面在千手兄弟井然有序的指挥下逐一步入正轨，刚从战乱之中恢复过来的各族忍者虽人数有限，却能人尽其才，哪怕是无所凭靠的寒门子弟也没有被任意埋没或随性差遣，皆得以量才器使，在自己所擅长的领域为木叶的建设发展贡献出最大效力。而如此知人善任之能，则不得不仰赖兄弟二人于先前长达两年的韬光养晦中厚积薄发。

承载木叶的巨轮就这样抛开了沉重的锈锚，开始向着未知的海域扬帆起航。相较于一国之政，忍村的日常公文确实谈不上繁冗，倘若只是作为附庸火之国的军备力量而存在，甚至无需建立完善的体系制度便能在大国的资助下维持一村之众日常的生活。但是作为忍村的创设者之一，千手柱间自然不会坐视木叶就这样沦为大名手中一把予取予求的锋刃，只在战乱时为其冲锋陷阵，等到和平时被其兔死狗烹。

然而即使目标明确，想要在大国的牵制下为新生的木叶保有独立的主权也实在不是什么轻而易举之事。在向来只擅长为宏观决策把关的初代目火影看来，眼前这一摊浑噩琐碎亟待处理的内务恐怕是比宿敌宇智波斑还要难缠的存在。对外示弱自然无法，好在自家弟弟多有精明干练之才，最后只好向内求援，木叶的大小事务便被一并托付到千手扉间的手里。很快，往来商贩被引入街道两侧空荡的店铺之中，多数忍者开始按实力强弱自火影手下接领任务来补贴家用，少许平民则依照能力喜好的不同分往士农工商各自营生；纪年乐律虽沿袭火之国的传统，却另将几大名门的家风杂糅一处，形成木叶一村独树一帜的文化风俗；象征木叶的漩涡标志也在全村人的磋商协作下最终敲定，并以佩戴刻有标志的抹额形式来确立木叶忍者的身份认同。在村民们的正常生活有条不紊地朝着欣欣向荣的方向稳步迈进时，村与村之间的外交经贸也陆续开始往来，产自木叶的特色产品在来往旅贩的推销下一时之间成为几大忍村中炙手可热的商贸物资。

“可真是了不起。”

这句简白的感慨一度成为千手柱间挂在嘴边不分场合喋喋不休的口头禅，以至于他的下属们在对此司空见惯之前，时常因不知如何回应初代目火影的喟叹而惶惑不已。至于使柱间发出如此感慨的元凶，或许出于几分狡猾的嫉妒心理作祟，说到底不过是同自己死去活来一惊一乍的办公生活大相径庭，即使同时操劳着分属不同领域的繁杂事务，他的弟弟只要出现在那间几乎左右着木叶上下所有政务的火影办公室里，哪怕正面对着刻不容缓的紧急要务，都能始终保持一副气定神闲，从容不迫的风度。

如若换到常使柱间口不择言，莫测高深的谈判桌上，这份从容不迫又会化作毕露的锋芒与明辨的利齿，在唇枪舌剑的交锋里运筹帷幄于谈笑风生之中。那时这位火影辅佐身上的气魄像极了木遁忍者在战场上无往不胜的英姿。

“在当好火影的这条路上，现在可算是轮到我来追着扉间的脚步前进了。”

身边只剩下几位紧要的心腹时，偶尔初代目火影也会当着弟弟的面说起这样的玩笑话。而被有心奉承之人却对自家兄长的刻意讨好视若无睹，依旧会操着公事公办的口气态度坚决地斥责顶头上司妄图翘班采风的心思。

“既然接受了大家对初代目火影的崇敬之情，就要尽责到底。你还是早些认命吧，大哥。”千手扉间半是劝慰半是威胁地说出这句话时，面上的神情端正到一丝不苟，“而且没有人能把初代目火影做得比你更好，如果连这点自信都没有的话，我劝你还是尽早让贤得好。”

彼时千手柱间只是挠挠头发，冲弟弟露出那种在外人看来敦厚朴实的灿烂笑容以作回应。

事实确如柱间所述，这样的感慨也并非只是火影的一家之言。木叶在扉间手上宛如一台各部分工明确的精密仪器，即使步入了来之不易的和平阶段，这位当权者也有意奉行令行禁止的战时作风来树立政令的权威，更坚持杜绝在政令的执行环节中任何可能出现的冗余程序，以此确保这台精密仪器可以在火影的决策推动下始终保持高效有序的运行。

“可真是了不起。”

在见识过庭无留事的弟弟处理工作时是怎样的行云流水，如臂使指，甚至仍有余力钻进实验室里进行忍术的研发后，整日困苦于案牍劳形之中的初代目唯有如此感慨。

“哥哥有权无谋，弟弟有谋无权，双方相互扶持又相互掣肘，这才是外人想要看到的局面。”

万籁俱寂的深夜，木叶村影岩正下方最醒目的那幢建筑里，独属火影的顶层办公室中一灯如豆。暗黄的烛影摇曳着倒映在办公桌上那张铺展的地图中，分属五大国的忍村从各自所在之处被一道朱笔一一圈点勾画。

背对着窗外冷淡的月光，柱间双手环胸坐在办公桌前，还未从终结谷一战中完全恢复的伤势在那张暗沉的面庞上隐约残留有几分疲色。他目光平淡地注视着位于世界地图正中的木叶标志，只剩兄弟二人在场的办公室内，扉间回绝在木叶高层中出任实职的声音正轻轻回荡在耳畔，低沉中夹杂着不容置喙的坚决。

或许确实是这个没来由的提议存有杞人忧天之嫌，尤其是在宇智波斑身死之后，忍界中能够威胁到千手柱间生命安全的存在实在寥寥无几，现在便开始考虑木叶的权力交接一事似乎过于未雨绸缪。想到这里的时候柱间如释重负般叹出一口气，接过话头来有些好笑地戏谑道：

“话虽这么说，最重要的原因其实还是成为上下属之后，便不能再肆无忌惮地对我呼来喝去了吧。”

白发青年对兄长脱口而出的玩笑话不置可否，只是投射过来的冷淡视线却看得柱间一时尴尬到讪笑起来，最后心虚地转移话题道：“还是正事要紧。”

短暂的沉默后，扉间挥手拂去蜡台上分岔的烛芯，昏暗的室内在暖黄色火光的辉映下再度明亮起来，兄弟二人深邃的目光也从这片微微颤动的光影中完成了片刻的交汇，然后重又落向那张布满了朱红色标记的地图。

也落向木叶的未来。

“当初选择依附大国，虽然经过深思熟虑，但多少也是出于无可奈何。只是没想到后来会被别人争相效仿......”指尖轻轻点在地图一角，长身而立的年轻人垂下视线，细细打量着地形图上不断辐射而出的等高线。“......或者说，其实大哥早就料到会有此事。”

坐姿端正的年长者闻言，神情忽而肃穆起来。

“倒也不算什么预谋，只是当时一个隐晦的设想罢了。”他微微敛起双眉，“通过引入大名的力量来牵制忍村，从而防止某方势力成为忍界霸主，我确实有过这样的打算。”

无论日后是谁侥幸成为了各大忍村中的领头羊，五大国都不会轻易坐视自己枕边的这把匕首反客为主。以大一统为终极目的的忍界大战一旦打响，出头者所要面对的敌人便不再只是单纯的忍者。大名手中牢牢把握着附属忍村的政治经济命脉，一旦他们断绝补给，仅靠村子单薄的生产力根本无法供应军备的损耗。称霸一事只要三思而后行，多极化的格局便能得到长久的维持。

而天下一统的这柄权杖，既不属于千手，也不会属于木叶。

正如一生都在为和平而战斗，直至最后为之献出生命的父亲所言，通往和平的道路终究是漫长而崎岖的，暴力哪怕身具摧枯拉朽的威势，也不会成为一条直达终点的捷径。无论这份谋划最后成败与否，在历史的天空下尽毕生心血以上下求索，在少年时代对天下大同的美好许愿面前，这片丹心也能算作一份真挚而虔诚的回答。

“真是可怕的远见。”

轻微的叹息声在被这间早已被查克拉封闭到滴水不漏的房间内缓缓溢开，扉间绕过面前的长桌，踱步到落地的玻璃窗前。视线可及之处，这片新生的村落有如一只匍匐的幼兽，每一寸起伏有力的呼吸都在胸腔间旺盛的生命活力中孕育着未来的无限可能。

即使这些未来中的某些部分已被人为抹去，木叶到底还是年幼的他们为彼此所怀的私心。从一开始选择最为富庶强盛的火之国作为依附对象，到不辞辛苦地为摆脱大国牵制而着手建设自己的经济与政体，除去称霸的宝冠，他们实在为木叶留下了太多后路。

“但是村落之间的冲突和纠纷并没有因此而消失。”千手柱间舒展开双臂，撑在木制长桌的桌沿上，如炬目光随着一笔一划的朱红标记在地图上寸寸铺开。“终结谷一战动静太大，斑向木叶倒戈的消息到底没能彻底封锁在村子里。砂隐村资源匮乏，对木叶的觊觎之心一直都昭然若揭，恐怕战争依旧不可避免。”

一旦硝烟再起，村与村国与国之间的战斗将会比家族之间的纷争来得更加猛烈与残酷。

“到了那种时候，没有天险可以凭借的木叶村民将是所有忍村中最为脆弱的存在。”

正如初代目火影所言，放眼整片大陆，最中央的平原地区坐落着五大国中最繁荣昌盛的火之国，得天独厚的地理位置也为这个国家带来了便利的交通和丰饶的自然资源。而木叶隐村则隐蔽在国土西隅的森林环抱中，隔着几家小国与砂岩两村遥相对峙。

相较之下，其余四个村落几乎全部隐于山川险要之地。水之国本就四面环海遗世独立，国土内又多有山峦风貌可供凭依，依附其下的雾隐村更是深锁于一片浓雾之中，向来神秘而不可窥测；土之国与其他诸国接壤的国境线上有高峰耸峙以为天险，而国土内众多岩石峭壁更是在岩隐村内外形成了一道道天然要塞，几乎与世隔绝；雷之国则位于大陆的另一片半岛之上，而云隐村更是创立在高耸入云的山峰之上，因有云海缭绕而得以闻名；风之国境内沙尘漫天，除木叶外实力最为强盛的砂隐村常年为风沙侵袭，同时也为风沙庇佑，因其生存环境的严苛而著称。

同高山险岭，雾海狂沙相比，木叶所倚赖的这片茂密森林在实力强悍的精英忍者眼里，与一片开阔的平原并没有任何区别。而火影楼背后的这块断崖，在据高以待的战略思想中更像是大开的门户在对敌人发出热情的邀请。

“即使战争避无可避，也要将战火尽可能远地驱离平民，避免双方在彼此的忍村或大国城镇中交战。”千手柱间阖上双眼，脑海中不期然又浮现出那位儿时挚友携带九尾从天而降的画面。“为了达到这个目的，每个村子手上都必须握有可以令敌人足够忌惮的力量。”

白发青年背对着兄长立于窗前，俯瞰着笼罩在朦胧月光之下的村落，一双朱红色的眼睛在如墨夜色里似无波古井，黯淡地掩映着街道间的几处灯火。

“尾兽。”

短暂的沉默后，他一字一顿道。

“火影大人不愿意呆在家里好生修养，最近总是趁护卫的忍者们不注意，偷偷往村外的森林里去。”

火影办公室中负责文书整理工作的是个年纪轻轻的小忍者，没有显赫的家门背景，在忍术一道上也资质平庸，属于那种轻易便会埋没在人海里的普通人。在那个靠实力的强弱来决定话语权多寡的年代，谁也不会在意这样一个微不足道的小角色能有什么出众的才能。即使在走马上任之后，这位忍者的行政能力一度获得初代目火影的赞赏和一手提拔于他的千手二当家的肯定，在不得不直面这些传说级的人物时，年轻人仍然会因为过度的敬畏而显得局促与羞赧。

尤其是当汇报工作的对象突然从面目和蔼的火影大人变成一贯不苟言笑的扉间大人时。

从堆积的公务中抬起头来，狭长的眼眶因为对方含混不清的欲言又止而微微眯起。为了给那场结束不久的战斗善后，以及封锁消息和探听其余诸村的动向，忍村内大部分的成年忍者都被派了出去，剩下为数不多的人手中还要分出一部分看顾负伤在身的千手柱间。手下缺少有效的执行力，木叶内外的情报又在源源不断地传上案头，眼看着办公桌上的公文在高强度的工作节奏下仍然呈现不减反增的势头，千手扉间实在没有多余的耐性和精力来同这些兄长的下属们打哑谜。

“所以？”

“大家都在担心，火影大人是不是......”

年轻的小忍者支支吾吾了好一会儿，在扉间冷淡的注视下难为情地低下头去绞弄长袖的袖口，吞吐到最后也没有说出个所以然来。

“......总而言之，就像扉间大人猜到的那样，又犯了老毛病。”

怔愣了片刻才反应过来年轻人口中的“老毛病”所指为何的时候，千手扉间确实没有料到他那向来受人爱戴的兄长，在手下们的心目中原来是这样一副不识大体的形象。

被发现了。

感知世界在短暂的出神中失去了同那道熟悉查克拉之间的联系，扉间将脚步急急止在森林深处一处开阔的空地边缘，身旁稀疏的树木中间有一条清澈见底的溪流潺潺淌过，上流不远处，突兀现身的千手柱间正站在那里微笑着打量他。

大抵是缘于行踪暴露所带来的不快，白发青年面色不豫。

“不必感到挫败，”年长者瞬身来到弟弟身边，语气轻快地拍了拍他的肩膀。“这里可是森林，每一片树叶都是我的斥候。”

被一眼看穿心事的人并没有因为这句画蛇添足的解释而面色稍霁，反而刻意退后一步，不动声色地拉开了两人之间的距离。“大哥在这种地方做什么？”他的语气冷淡，目光从柱间缠着厚重绷带的左臂上一扫而过。“如果不想在家养伤的话，办公室里还有很多公文等着你批复。”

“这是对待患者的态度吗！”

原先因逮着了弟弟而沾沾自喜的初代目火影在听到公文二字后，立马像一只漏气的皮球般消沉了下去，连带着脱口而出的控诉都显得有些苍白无力。眼看着面前这位身形健壮的男人如同受了委屈的顽童般挨着一处遒劲的树根缩作一团，千手扉间微微勾起唇角，那在外人眼中从来深不可测的心思里也偶尔起了一线打趣的念头。

“风见慌慌张张地来寻我时，以为你将木叶的地契拿去赌场里当了。”

黑发青年闻言轻轻地哽咽了两声，笼罩在身周的愁云惨雾又肉眼可见地加深了几许。

“你可真该亲眼瞧瞧他当时的那副表情。一边为村子的将来担惊受怕所以不得不说，一边又羞于初代目火影的这点不良嗜好而难以启齿的样子。”

从弟弟揶揄的描述中，柱间大致能想象到那位平日里总是拘谨谦逊的小忍者在打小报告时的场景，他本就无意向众人隐瞒自己的去向，倘若初代目火影在眼下这种形势复杂的特殊时期里无缘无故的失踪，木叶不知道会为此承受多少麻烦。但确实让他始料未及的是，护卫忍者们在发现这件事后会向火影的文书助理如此编排他的行踪。

柱间有些无奈地皱起眉头——他的威信与颜面居然已经荡然无存到了这种地步。

将对方纠结苦闷的神情一丝不漏地看在眼里，冷峻的五官也在成功为自己扳回一城后缓和了很多，虽然对自家兄长不甚靠谱的行事作风深有体会，千手扉间也不会相信他在这种时候还有消遣娱乐的心思。然而在柱间的召唤下从茂密的森林深处缓缓走出的橘黄身影，可能是个同初代目火影偷偷去赌场玩乐相比能更快让木叶上下走向崩溃的麻烦。

虽然身型较之终结谷一战时要小上很多，大约是附加其身的木遁忍术起到了某种封印的效应，但眼前这只拖着九条巨尾在柱间掌下温驯到同一只宠物狗不相上下的狐狸形生物，确实就是让人闻风丧胆的九尾无疑。

柱间一边开心地为九尾顺毛，顺手摘去它在森林间上蹿下跳时不小心挂到尾巴上的残枝败叶，一边热情地向这只尾兽介绍起自己的弟弟来。当九尾在柱间期待的眼神中兴奋地冲他扑过来，伸出舌头想要舔他脑袋的时候，额角不断抽搐的千手扉间只想知道他的哥哥到底对这只实力足以崩山裂地的尾兽做了什么天地不容的事。

“这就是放心地把九尾全权交给你处理后的结果？”

在抑制不住脱口而出的斥责声中，面前这两张写满了委屈与无辜的蠢脸凑在一起晃晃悠悠的画面，让已经处在暴走边缘的千手二当家的胸腔内充斥着一股想要即刻替天行道的冲动。

“整天封印在卷轴里的话也太可怜了。”柱间舒展开双臂，轻轻地环住九尾的狐狸脑袋，将它往面色不善的弟弟跟前凑了凑，“毕竟这可是一条活生生的生命啊。”

“那也不能将这么危险的尾兽就这样堂而皇之地养在木叶外围的森林里，要是它的存在被敌村的忍者发现，或是突然失控袭击了村子该怎么办。”

仅存的理智险些因为这种毫无说服力的说辞而再次脱轨，千手扉间尽力克制着自己想要冲上去将面前这颗眼见心烦的榆木脑袋从脖子上拧下来一探内里究竟的念头，语气冷冽地发出了最后通牒。

“如果你处理不了它，那就换我来处理。”

柱间倏尔抱紧了怀中暖绒绒的皮毛，态度坚决地摇了摇九尾的脑袋，然后大无畏地顶着弟弟渐露狰狞的神色，措辞颇为诚恳地建议道：“养都养了，你好歹也来摸一摸啊。”

在黑发青年死乞白赖生拖硬拽的请求下，九尾额顶上的绒毛都被你来我往的兄弟二人薅秃了一把，千手扉间终于勉为其难地伸出手，象征性地揉了揉这只狐狸尾兽柔软的下颔。

指尖甫一接触九尾的身体，感知力便被一股熟悉的气息包裹起来，牵引向尾兽体内被束缚在木遁封印之下的力量漩涡中。那是一团凝实到仿佛在缓慢流动的查克拉，越往深处探去，这团查克拉所带来的压迫感便越发紧窒，直到扉间的感知力在这种逼仄的压力下再难寸进，这股浩瀚的力量之源仍未在入侵者面前显露出自己的全部面貌，以及那蛰伏在漩涡中心的暴戾本性。

“宇智波斑的万花筒写轮眼竟然能控制住如此强大的存在。”

收回胸前的手臂在半空中微不可查地颤动了一下，随之而来的情绪起伏也很快得到了妥善控制，千手扉间垂下眼睑，脑海中又浮现出终结谷之战结束后留下的那一片狼藉荒原。

“这样的力量倘若被有心之人加以利用，将会造成难以想象的灾难。”柱间动作轻柔地抚摸着手掌下姿态温驯的九尾狐狸，“虽然木遁可以抑制它的神智，但是这种影响力会随着我的状态起伏而上下波动。”九尾在这种抚触中发出一阵阵声调悠长音色低沉的鸣叫，“比起封印卷轴，来自森林的力量能为木遁忍术带来更加稳定的护持。但是这终究不是长远之计。”

白发青年轻哂，“岂止不是长远之计，这根本就是胡来。”

对“胡来”二字不以为意地摇了摇头，千手柱间抬眸望向森林上方一碧如洗的长空，黝黑的瞳孔深处倒映着浮云的暗影，其间有微弱的天光一闪而过。

“有一种古老的封印术，专为克制尾兽的力量而存在。”他对扉间说，“它们在漩涡一族中世代相传。”

“用大名的力量来防止集权，再用尾兽的存在来维护平衡。”

棋盘上看似为时局所迫而仓皇落下的白子，背后却是左右时局的步步为营。

将落在忍村中的视线收回，复而在一阵轻笑声中将其投向更远的天际。落地窗外晦暗的夜幕低垂，视野将近之处，却隐约有万顷星光入眼。

千手扉间笑得张扬恣肆，连带着身后之人也被同样的情绪所感染，弯起的眼角在那场沉痛的战斗结束后，第一次于深夜昏暗的烛光下流露出了几分久违的温暖。

“除了九尾和守鹤，流落在外的尾兽还有七头，你想将它们一一抓来，再当作筹码摆上五影结盟的谈判桌？”

“打尾兽主意的远远不止我们两个。趁着木遁的余威尚在，我们应该先下手为强。更何况此等杀招若不能为我所用，日后必被其反将一军。”

九尾体内查克拉的浩瀚磅礴被感知力捕获时所带来的那种震撼感受仍历历在目，挥之不去，既如汪洋上的排空巨浪，又如深海中的湍急漩涡，皆非能为凡人所有的自然之力。除去凭仗封印之术令其远离人世的纷争外，千手扉间此前从未动过欲将这种力量收为己用的念头。水能载舟，亦能覆舟，倘若放纵自己的野心远跨实力的边界，终究会被这激流中的浪花所吞没。

然而此时此地，他却从柱间轻快的语气里看到了一个截然不同的未来。

他曾经一直以为柱间天真，其实柱间看得比谁都要清楚。

应该在什么地方发光，又该在什么地方投下阴影。

大哥眼中的世界和普通人相比，到底是有着云泥之别。

“这太疯狂了。”他低声喃喃。

疯狂到不下于又一场豪赌，并且他们都无法亲眼见证这枚骰子被掷向未来的结局。

“总比不过从乱世中开辟太平要来得疯狂。”

兄弟二人始终背对而立，彼此的视线交错开来，一个看向室内的一片寂暗中最深沉的那处阴影，一个投向窗外的无边夜色里最清亮的某道星光。

最后不约而同地归于一阵开怀笑声当中。

“在大哥眼里，尾兽时代的和平同漫长的战国纷争相比，又能维持多久？”

笑声渐息时，白发青年的语气复而沉肃。

方落的话音里明明是个疑问句，真正问出口时，音节间却全是笃定的意思。

笃定千手柱间已从这台纹枰上，纵横交错的星罗线间，此消彼长的黑白局势里，将方圆内的乾坤万象皆得洞察一二。

“或许五十年，或许一百年，总之都是你我的身后事。”初代目火影答道，“尾兽的威慑一旦沉寂太久，势必会沦为心怀叵测之徒动乱的工具。由此而生的战争席卷大陆，是成是败，都会为现在的忍者世界重构新的格局。”

那时，倘若木叶的意志仍有存续，坐在这间办公室中的人也会如你我一般，慷慨无私地竭尽所能，只愿能为这里的人民指引崭新的未来。而彼时归于净土的亡魂也将借由镌刻在影岩上的双眼，同后世之人一齐见证和平的幼苗在历经风雨之后，沐浴着彩虹的曙光抽出它的第一条新枝。

“五十年么......”

五十年，在离去不久的战国时代，短短的五十年意味着至少五代人的传承。

柱间重新看向面前的地图，七只野生尾兽的位置所在早在事前便已被朱笔从高山深林，雪岭湖海之间一一标出。

“生前事未尽，本不该谈论身后之名。”

嬉笑之色尽敛，烛光晃动着打在男人俊朗的侧脸上，光影分明的轮廓中，被勾勒而出的每一道线条都在铺叙着刚毅与坚韧的形容。

而立于窗前的白发青年，朦胧身形皆笼在一片迷离的夜色里，模糊成一团并不真切的眉目，最后只剩那双深红色的瞳仁若隐若现地倒映在透明的玻璃之上，眼底是同样刚正坚毅的神情。

“无论尾兽的力量在五个隐村之间如何分配，地势最弱的木叶都必须占据绝对的主动权。这就是未尽的生前事。”

千手扉间的声音忽而冷淡下去，料峭如寒夜里初落的冬雪。

“掌控主动权，就等于掌控尾兽。漩涡一族的封印术远远不够，木叶真正需要的是继承有木遁之力的——你的子嗣。”

千手柱间在一阵长久的沉默中合上眼睛，黑暗四合的视域里突兀出现一片无际的火海。

他知道，那是从战死于沙场的先人们一具具生硬冰冷的尸体中流出的血液在沸腾，沸腾着将未来的探路之人一一吞噬进这堵名为战争的深渊。他就是在这片火海之上为后世铺设下了和平的青板，哪怕这条道路仍旧崎岖不平，却是帮助他们走出深渊的第一条天衢。

宇智波斑已从这条通衢里分出了第一道岔路，却也随之殒身成火海中的一粒微尘。他知道，未来通往大同世界的岔路会随着时间的演进而越变越多，但是于千手柱间而言，属于他的征途永远只有一条。所有为和平铺设的道路都在他的身后，他的身前只有焮天铄地的火海和穷尽毕生也无法触及的彼岸，他凭借脚下悬丝在这片火海上作披荆斩棘的开拓进取，他无畏无惧，又因无畏无惧而意气风发，甚至从这份相逢意气中体会着欺世背俗的快意，只因有人与他并肩。

与他并肩之人同将这两道悬丝踩于脚下。

一为人伦，一为纲常。

这是不必宣之于口的默契。

然而为尽生前事，为全身后名，这片火海需要新的开拓者，他们终会将这两道只属于彼此的悬丝斩断，从此将英雄的名讳驻留于历史的后路之上，沉默地目送着下一代人传承他们的意志继续向前。

至于无法驻足，也无法僭越的东西，便只能随着斩断的悬丝一同投入火海炽热的怀抱之中。生得张扬，死得壮烈。

沉默便是一种默许。

“漩涡水户是最好的选择。”

那片冬雪仍在无声地落，落进火海里，不灭也不消融，只缓缓为其中余烬堆砌出一处洁白的棺椁。

“想要漩涡一族融入木叶，联姻是最好的选择。而这族式微已久，即使背靠火影也在当下的利益圈中掀不起任何波澜，各大家族与其见火影夫人的头衔落于对方手里，倒不如就此拱手相让给一位局外人。更何况水户本就是个识大体的人，与你倒是般配。”

“不谈感情，确实是一石三鸟之计。”

那个“计”字太过刺耳，千手扉间将唇线微抿。

“政治联姻本就是利益的予取。二十年来都不曾谈情说爱的人，何必在这种时候矫揉作势。”

黑发青年不再答话，只将宽厚的手掌蜷起，笼在飘忽的烛焰外侧。漫漫长夜中这一处微弱的火光脆弱而又渺小，他轻轻地笼住这片昏黄，就好像从那片冷雪堆砌的棺椁下，了无生息的余烬中，笼住了漫漫前路上最后一星无关风月的火种。

在他身后，那双暗红的眼睛沉默着侧目回望。于是这簇被小心庇佑的火种，也于同一时刻悄无声息地落进了对方心里。


End file.
